Lágrimas de Luna
by Resuri-chan
Summary: Después de ser testigo de un espantoso episodio, Seiya cambiará el rumbo de su vida para siempre y es que existen verdades que por más explicación que tengan jamás se podrá entenderlas. AU. S&S
1. Prólogo

**.:Prólogo:.**

* * *

><p>Me inundó un aroma peculiar, aquél que tanto tiempo quise sentir al despertar, pero que nunca supe que buscaba. Y ahora tan repentino como todo ese día, me encontré sosteniendo su delicada cabeza sobre mis piernas mientras rogaba llegase a tiempo ayuda.<p>

"Yo… no quiero…"

Aquella voz entrecortada, súbitamente hermosa, me erizó la piel con tanto miedo que pude sentir la humedad en mis ojos siendo azotada por el frío de la noche. Estaba estrechando mi camisa con tanta fuerza que casi daba por hecho se rasgaría en cualquier instante. Instintivamente miré su agarre con angustia pues seguramente su esfuerzo complicaría sus heridas. Bastó una mirada para entender la gravedad de su estado. Aquella joven era simplemente exquisita, llena de fragilidad, irradiando con su presencia una calma indescriptible, algo que después de aquél estresante día resultaba incluso frustrante.

"Ya he llamado a una ambulancia… descuida, pronto llegarán" descubrí mi voz temblorosa al igual que mis manos moviéndose inútilmente en un afán de hallar una mejor postura para tremendo impacto. "Sólo tardarán unos minutos… sólo-"

Su sangre se esparcía con prisa mientras su mano comenzaba a liberarme de su pánico, a pesar de su negativa a rendirse, parecía perder su conexión en este mundo. Su mirada encontró la mía y yo no pude tolerar tanto dolor contenido en lágrimas atrapadas. Esquivé sus hermosos ojos hasta toparme con una mancha espeluznante en su vientre, lo que segundos antes era tela satinada ahora se convertía en una prenda viscosa.

"Dime tu nombre" Susurró con una sonrisa que me destrozó el corazón. "Por favor"

Intenté separar mis labios pero tan aturdido me hallé, carraspee antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

"Seiya Kou"

"Gracias por estar aquí, Sei-ya" Tosiendo un poco derramó más líquido sobre su vestido rojo, irónico, pero así era, una dama preciosa ahora destinada a despedirse de su vida en brazos de un completo desconocido "Aún tengo miedo"

Aquellos ojos… algo tenían de especial, no sólo porque brillaban intensamente como quien desea capturar un instante para siempre, sino que sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, un color hermoso, y su aroma incluso mezclado con tanta sangre me llenó por completo, era como estar hipnotizado por su encanto. Entonces levantó un dedo con tanta gracia que para mi desesperación resultó tortuoso, traté de detenerla rodeando con mis dedos manchados su muñeca, pero aunque no elevó más su mano, tampoco desistió a su deseo y fue entonces cuando mis lágrimas se rindieron a la hermosura del momento, una mariposa trazó su camino hasta su índice y se posó en él aleteando un par de veces. Juro que de sus alitas vi destellar una especie de brillantina que se perdió al contacto con su cuerpo.

Parpadee dos veces y como cuando una pompa de jabón se rompe, su brazo cayó de golpe a un costado y al buscar su mirada sólo hallé sus parpados cerrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía mucho que no escribía y ahora pretendo terminar esta historia. Espero les guste!<strong>

**Les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios :)**


	2. Usagi Tsukino

**Capítulo I**

** .:Usagi Tsukino:.**

* * *

><p>"Aún tengo miedo" susurraba una voz ridículamente dulce en su oído. Aquél tono suplicante, incluso tentador, lo volvía loco en tan sólo tres palabras. "Seiya…"<p>

Él se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. Ella estaba allí a su lado, podía sentirla con todos sus poros, a pesar de no verla, sabía que se acercaba decididamente a él, a punto de rodearlo. Sintiendo seca su garganta, carraspeó antes de poder emitir un débil "E-espera…"

"No…" En aquella oscuridad, el aliento de su mariposa le asfixiaba, quería saber dónde se encontraba, necesitaba verla. Su aroma le carcomía los huesos, su tacto le quemaba. "No puedo quedarme aquí… encuéntrame, sólo tú puedes encontrarme. No sé dónde estoy"

Al término de su frase, una luz bañó la escena con brusquedad y Seiya tuvo que tapar sus ojos con su brazo. Sus pupilas contraídas únicamente ubicaron la silueta esbelta de una mujer suspendida en una ráfaga de aire. Su cabello se dividía en dos por la mitad y caía en lacios mechones a sus costados.

"¡¿Cómo te llamas?"

Las múltiples capas de su vestido de gasa dejaban sólo ver sus pies descalzos y sus hombros finos. De sus mangas amplias tan sólo destacaban las puntas de sus dedos. Parecía realmente una reina, de no ser porque dos enormes bultos se desplegaron de su espalda hasta siluetear dos alas cargadas de luz.

"Encuéntrame… Seiya…"

Varias mariposas comenzaron a descender al tiempo en que la luz perdía intensidad; pronto la cascada de aleteos cubrió por completo a la mujer hasta desvanecerla en la nada y finalmente, Seiya despertó.

..::S&S::..

"¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?"

La adolescente se mordió el labio con impotencia y apretaba la bocina con nerviosismo. "Lo sé."

"Sé cuidadosa, ella estará vigilando tus pasos." Luego de un suspiro añadió "Serena… no sólo tú la perdiste. Ella era como una hija para mí, y-"

"La encontraré, Luna." La interrumpió por temor a revivir su duelo. "Al menos la dejaré en libertad" Y sin más cortó la comunicación.

Serena Tsukino se miró al espejo con tristeza, su reflejo se mostraba común y corriente, como si fuese cualquier adolescente, una humana cualquiera. Su falda corta, tableada; la camisa clara, las medias blancas y zapatos negros le daban un aire ciertamente colegial, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, tan terriblemente maduros para su corta edad. Se tocó delicadamente a través del cristal como si con ello pudiese darse a sí misma el apoyo que necesitaba.

"Te liberaré, Kakyuu… "

..::S&S::..

Tres semanas después de aquella terrible noche, Seiya aún soñaba con mariposas y aquél aroma hermoso, tal vez nunca descubriría su identidad, ni siquiera sabría su nombre. Pero estaba seguro su vida se habría marcado por ese incidente. La paramédica Mizuno le habría revisado sus signos vitales antes de declararlo completamente sano; a pesar de las preguntas de las autoridades, se había limitado a ver cómo cubrían el cuerpo hasta perderlo de vista para siempre. Después habría venido el interrogatorio.

Recordaba todo perfectamente, fue un cuatro de junio. El día en que finalmente Hotaru habría accedido a salir con él después de meses de insistencia, sin embargo, tanto papeleo en la oficina y una ruidosa colega de trabajo complicaron su salida; de hecho, faltando sólo tres zancadas para llegar a la estación, el autobús habría arrancado y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en dirección a su chica.

Sofocado con la corbata golpetéandole el pecho, recordó haberse sentido ridículo mientras recorría las calles de Tokio con tanta prisa que su corazón agitado se estrujó al escuchar tan cerca el disparo.

Frenando en el acto, sus zapatos resbalaron un poco sobre la banqueta.

Un segundo disparo.

El sonido de murmullos acallados.

Atónito cómo estaba, tardó un par de respiraciones en reaccionar y tratar de incorporarse, pero al primer movimiento, una mirada cargada de odio le observaba con recelo al compás de unos tacones acercándose peligrosamente. Instintivamente levantó los brazos declarándose inofensivo, inocente, ajeno a todo aquello.

Sin conocerla podría apostar todas sus pertenencias a que no había sido un asalto sino un ataque directo, lo supo dos segundos antes de perderla de vista, momento en el que le habría guiñado el ojo con tal coquetería que le resultó macabro. Tan pronto se largó, se hubo sentido ligero, mareado. Con su agitado pulso, inspiró profundamente controlando sus nervios, hubiera querido olvidar el incidente, decirse a sí mismo que todo había sido producto de la frustración acarreada de su jornada; sin embargo, un sollozo ingenuo rompió sus ilusiones de marcharse.

Había visto tanta sangre…

De golpe, Seiya regresó a su presente. Apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño se recargó sobre la ventana. La noche le dio la bienvenida con múltiples colores brillantes esparcidos por toda la ciudad. En algún otro momento su ego se ensancharía al recordar lo difícil que había sido conseguir departamento en esa zona, pero ahora su mente se mantenía nublada en los recuerdos.

Ahora entendía que la odiaba, llevaba meses odiando a la asesina de su adorada mariposa roja… Toda ella era escarlata, su vestido, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios… Apretó los ojos intentando alejarla de su cabeza pero sólo consiguió revivir sus emociones escabrosas. En la ventana su reflejo le devolvió una imagen demacrada, sus ojos cargados de cansancio y sus labios secos de preocupación. Se frotó la cara con ahínco hasta que la tensión en su rostro bajó.

"Déjalo ya" Se dijo en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón. "No conseguirás nada repensando las cosas…"

Extendiendo los brazos, su cuello reposó sobre el acojinado mueble sintiendo un mínimo alivio, cerro los ojos conciliando un poco el sueño. Pero entonces una diminuta mariposa blanca cruzó su mente cual estrella fugaz.

Al mismo tiempo llamaron a la puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, pero se recordó a sí mismo que sus amigos prometieron visitarlo pronto. Se levantó en un movimiento involuntario, no quería ver ni a Michiru ni a Yaten con sus caras preocupadas como si supieran lo que era vivir lo que él había pasado. Así que tan pronto los despachara, tan pronto regresaría a su tormento voluntario.

Pero al abrir la puerta, la reconoció, era ella, era su mariposa roja, sólo que esta vez su cabello estaba dividido en dos largas y sedosas coletas rubias.

"¿Señor Kou?"

Era ella, eran sus facciones.

"Mi nombre es Tsukino Serena"

No era ella, éste aroma era aún más intenso y sus facciones, más hermosas

"Usted fue el único testigo del asesino de mi hermana"

..::S&S::..

"¿Yaten?"

Soberbio como siempre, el joven giró levemente el rostro analizando detrás de sus enormes gafas de sol a la mujer que le llamaba desde su lugar al otro lado de la calle.

"Yaten!" Insistió al dar estruendosas zancadas "Te estoy hablando!"

Callado como de costumbre, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dio media vuelta y comenzó su caminata por el parque, no se inmutó cuando la desinhibida rubia le tomó del brazo y comenzó su acalorada conversación sobre la importancia de ser hermosa y joven.

"Mina."

En seco, la chica desinfló los cachetes y lo miró consternada. "¿Qué pasa, Yatencito?"

"¿Crees en los ángeles?"

La chica miró al suelo "Te lo ha contado Seiya, ¿cierto?" Él asintió "No lo sé, cariño. Fue un golpe muy duro para él…"

"Siente que pudo haberla salvado"

"…Pero sé que va a superarlo"

"No sé; Rei dice que cada vez está peor."

Mina sonrió, si algo sabía de su chico era el gran apego que sentía por los que quería y aunque no fuera tan expresivo con sus palabras, los gestos le indicaban su nivel de preocupación.

"Descuida, le pediré a Lita prepare unas hamburguesas y mañana se las llevaremos, seguro se reanimará."

..::S&S::..

Serena Tsukino miró ansiosa al hombre que tenía en frente, sin duda alguna cualquier chica lo llamaría perfecto. Terriblemente atractivo y vestido con una fina camisa negra que enmarcaba su cuello y rostro junto con esa sedosa cabellera negra.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Eres Kou, Seiya… ¿verdad?" Él asintió suavemente "En el departamento de investigación me dijeron que fuiste tú quien entregó el cuerpo de mi hermana hace tres semanas"

"Mariposa…" susurró

"Exacto!" Se emocionó la chica y sus pupilas destellaron con fuerza "Kakyuu!" Pero después de un segundo su mirada se convirtió en una expresión de terror puro "Espera- qué has dicho?"

Seiya negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Parecía estar digiriendo mucha información, pero después de un instante, abrió su puerta de par en par. "Perdóname, por favor pasa. Prepararé algo de té."

Serena entró al departamento notando dos cosas, la primera, el sofisticado estilo de vida del joven y la segunda la precaria situación en la que se encontraba todo. Seiya lo notó y tosió incómodo.

"Disculpa éste desastre, generalmente no soy así, es sólo que… no he estado en mis mejores momentos."

Asintiendo en silencio, la rubia se sentó con las manos posadas en sus rodillas. Al parecer él no había notado nada sospechoso en ella y eso era lo que más le importaba. La confianza lo era todo y él era crucial para encontrar a su compañera.

Cuando Seiya sirvió las tacitas, ambos bebieron en silencio como si de pronto no hubiese prisa ni necesidad alguna de hablar. Él esquivaba su mirada después de observarla directamente a los ojos y captar su atención. Ella se limitaba a beber en silencio, o eso quería que él pensara.

"Sé que fue algo espantoso. Pero debo saber lo que has visto esa noche…"

Sabía que ella mentía, lo supo desde que vio sus rasgos, eran tan iguales pero imposible que fuesen hermanas, además habían pasado tres semanas desde ese día, si su hermano hubiera muerto ni medio día hubiera transcurrido antes de que hubiese buscado al único testigo de su muerte… Pero entonces ella era idéntica y conocía su nombre, eso le bastaba.

Por primera vez en días soltó todos sus sentimientos en frases cargadas de tristeza, angustia, desesperación…

"Mariposas rojas… su vestido era rojo ese día, sus ojos eran rojos, su sangre manchaba todo, y era tan espesa… tan espantosamente rápida, sus labios rojos suplicando tiempo... Su voz se quebró con el miedo, era espantoso verla, tan vulnerable y ahogada en su propio dolor. No la conocí nunca pero sé que no merecía eso, nadie merece eso! Un instante estaba ahí conmigo y después sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si ella misma se hubiese apagado, terminado su propia vida. Y yo sin hacer nada" Sus lágrimas corrían ininterrumpidamente "Yo no hice nada, no pude hacer nada, cuando llegué ya estaba herida, tal vez si hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, pero no. No lo hice…" calló mientras secaba su rostro y apaciguaba el llanto.

"Por qué has mencionado las mariposas?"

"Porque no he dejado de soñarla envuelta en mariposas, porque ella murió con una mariposa entre sus dedos… "

Serena mantenía su mirada inmune a las lágrimas y aunque su voz no se había quebrado nunca, sus palabras comenzaron a ser más suaves.

"No te tortures, Seiya" Al escuchar su nombre, apretó los ojos.

"Tienes su misma voz"

Pero Serena en lugar de callar, se acercó a él hasta rozar su nariz con la suya "Gracias, Seiya" Por un momento quiso echarse para atrás, evitar el contacto de la misma manera que lo hizo en su sueño pero tras sentir sus manos pasar sus hombros y costado, se sintió ligero, lleno de paz. Ella lo estrujó cálidamente. "Gracias de verdad…" era una sensación extraña, él estaba presente, pero a la vez se sentía flotar a la mitad de la nada. Era como si sus penas se diluyeran de repente. Su respiración se acompasó hasta ser reclamada por Morfeo.

..::S&S::..

Yaten llamó a la puerta por tercera vez. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba adentro, el portero se lo habría confirmado. Luego de intercambiar miradas con Mina, se dispuso a entrar con su duplicado.

Se extrañó al encontrar el cuarto por completo iluminado. Al final en el sillón encontró al pelinegro recostado pacíficamente, cubierto hasta los pies con una manta y sus zapatos alineados en el piso laminado.

"¿Desde cuando duerme siestas?" Susurró Mina por lo bajo

Receloso, únicamente frunció el entrecejo. "No lo sé. Pero sé que no está bien."

A punto de retirarse, una voz ronca seguida por el sonido de su cuerpo levantándose del sillón los alarmó.

"¿Dónde está?"

"¿De qué diablos hablas?"

"Serena… estaba aquí" con pesadumbre comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, entonces notó que su cabello estaba suelto, esparcido por todos lados. "¿Quién hizo esto?"

Mina se llevó la mano a sus labios, como si con aquello pudiese evitar decir cosas indebidas o suspiros incómodos. Estaba tan preocupada como Yaten de encontrar a su amigo en aquél estado. Evidentemente alguien le habría velado, todo el lugar estaba inundado por una fragancia femenina, era dulce, suave pero impregnada en todo el ambiente. Y él ahí tendido, cuidadosamente acurrucado en su propia casa. Simplemente daba lástima.

"Nosotros acabamos de llegar…" se disculpó la rubia. "No sé de quién hablas, cariño."

Seiya se frotó los ojos, estaba seguro que Serena había ido a verle, pero después del abrazo su mente se había desvanecido en negros. "Olvídenlo… ¿Qué hora es?"

"Es mediodía"

En cuestión de segundos, Kou estaba de pie buscando por todo el lugar su celular. "No puede ser… Se suponía que estaría con Rei en media hora…"

"Pero Rei está trabajando…" Yaten endurecía su mirada cada vez más.

"¿Olvidas que descansa los sábados?" murmuró disperso mientras entraba a su habitación descalso.

"¿Olvidas que hoy es domingo?"

Mina entonces reparó en la pequeña nota que había en la mesa de centro.

"Hoy es sábado" insistió más para sí que para Yaten "Ayer hablé con Rei para fijar la hora. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermana…. ¿dónde está mi celular?"

"Creo que esto es de Serena, Seiya" señaló Mina con una sonrisa. "Espero que sea linda como yo." Guiñándole el ojo le alargó el brazo para darle la pequeña hoja de papel.

Con largas zancadas el chico la tomó sintiendo su pecho acelerarse a cada instante.

_Te veré al despertar en la cafetería Hanari Domingo, 12:30_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Justo en ese momento su amigo le entregaba su dispositivo móvil. Efectivamente era domingo a mediodía.

..::S&S::..

La cafetería lucía hermosa en aquella época de cerezos floreciendo. Tenía una fachada europea enmarcada por herrería verde muy elaborada y balcones adornados con mantelería fina.

Obviamente Seiya no lo notó, los años de vivir enamorado de los detalles arquitectónicos habían pasado ya, o tal vez no, pero ahora nada de eso tenía importancia, su vida tranquila estaba siendo amenazada por su misma incapacidad de dejar ir pensamientos y personas.

"Bienvenido, señor. ¿Tiene usted reservación?"

De pronto se le heló el corazón, ¿y si ella no estaba allí para resolver sus dudas? ¿Si todo era una mala broma de Mina?

"Sí." Contestó nervioso "Me espera la señorita Tsukino"

Peor aún… ¿Y si ella se encontraba esperando con respuestas que no sabía si quería escuchar?

"Sígame por favor"

Latidos furiosos reclamando aire fresco.

Ajenos a sus problemas, los comensales disfrutaban de su almuerzo en sus respectivas mesas, algunos mirando el menú y otros picoteando sus platos distraídamente mientras atendían sus llamadas. Cada cabeza es un mundo y en ese diminuto restaurante existían miles de historias que valían la pena contarse. Ninguna como la suya, pensó, pero seguramente cada quien tendría sus motivos para estar allí con sus propios pensamientos o en su defecto, sus propias conversaciones.

"Gracias por venir."

El mesero ya se había ido cuando él reaccionó al verla, a pesar de lucir idéntica a una adolescente común, sus facciones de porcelana sugerían pertenecer a una mujer madura. Eran tantas sus preguntas que no sabía ni cómo formularlas, sólo quien pudiera estar en su cabeza encontraría sentido a semejante nudo de información.

"Aquí estoy." Sonrió educadamente "Podrías decirme qué fue lo que me sucedió?"

"¿A qué se refiere Sr. Kou?"

Seiya suspiró, no deseaba ser explícito en sus preguntas por temor a sonar como un demente. "No recuerdo nada desde la última vez que te vi"

"Oh". Hizo una pausa y se remojó los labios "Yo sólo intenté hacer su sueño más placentero. Parecía exhausto y lo más conveniente era quitarle sus zapatos, ya sabe."

Él negó con la cabeza "Lo agradezco, pero eso no es a lo que me refiero. Me conozco y sé que jamás hubiera dormido tanto tiempo, ¿acaso usaste alguna droga en mi té mientras no te veía?"

Ella esquivo la mirada, más que sospechosa parecía herida, confundida. "Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa, Señor Kou—"

"Dime Seiya"

"Usted simplemente necesitaba descansar y yo ambienté su habitación a modo que nada lo molestara".

A pesar de sus ganas de reírse de lo ridículo e improbable que le resultaban sus respuestas a la lógica y sentido común, no pudo externar sus frustraciones. Algo en esa niña lo hacía sentir bastante inseguro, desprotegido. Como si su mera presencia lo minimizara. Sabía que tenía que existir una razón, siempre había una explicación a todo lo que ocurría, sin embargo, no sabía cuál era el por qué de su inmovilidad frente a ella. Simplemente Serena era diferente, y no por ello mejor que otras chicas, ¡ni siquiera podría verla como mujer! Era una simple mocosa, adolescente, llena de miedos, complejos y dramas pubertos. Él en cambio era un hombre joven trabajador, seguro de sí mismo y lleno de experiencias.

Serena bebió lentamente su malteada de chocolate, mirándolo a los ojos inexpresivamente. Cerró los ojos tallándose los labios con la servilleta antes de hablar.

"Tal vez podamos empezar por la humildad."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto?"

"Que mientras usted no tenga la humildad de reconocer que hay cosas fuera de su alcance, que existen cosas que no responden a la lógica común y que los eventos que pasaron en su vida son irrelevantes en comparación a su significado, usted jamás podrá entablar conversación conmigo. ¿Por qué no mejor simplemente acepta que hay cosas fuera de su poder?" su mirada triste le perforó el alma. "¿Por qué no simplemente acepta las cosas como son sin tener que repensarlas demasiado? ¿Por qué no aceptar que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar?"

"Porque carecerían de sentido"

Derrotada, Serena suspiró. Juntó sus manos suavemente en un aplauso y las acercó al pelinegro. "Separe lentamente mis palmas, señor Kou" Confundido, Seiya se resignó a obedecer sin estar convencido. "Usted vió cómo se encontraban antes de unirlas." Lentamente separó sus manos y sus pupilas se dilataron al visualizar dos manchas blancas. "Estaban vacías" Manchas que se convirtieron en alas. "Y ahora… están llenas de vida." El pequeño insecto voló hacia el techo y Seiya la siguió con la mirada, atónito, luego regresó su vista a ella quien con una sonrisa ladeada susurró. "No todo en este mundo tiene explicación, Seiya"

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero les siga gustando la historia ^_^<strong>

.:Resuri:.


	3. Ángeles y Espectros

**Capítulo II**

**.:Ángeles y espectros:.**

* * *

><p>En la enorme ciudad de Tokio, entre tantas historias que contar y tantas personas protagonistas de semejantes anécdotas, yo me encuentro aquí, sentado en una concurrida cafetería con gente desconocida, tan ajenas a mi vida como mi misma acompañante. Dos días de conocerla y he decidido que no es sino mi más grande aventura. Más allá de su belleza y su vitalidad, encuentro hermosa su presencia, toda ella es inexplicablemente adorable. Misteriosa, incluso poderosa, pues me hechiza con cada una de sus palabras y me sorprende con pequeñas chispas que bien podrían pasar por milagros.<p>

"¿Está listo para ordenar?" Preguntó una voz tediosa de una chica.

A Seiya le costó un segundo regresar a la realidad y cuando lo hizo su acompañante ya había roto el contacto entre sus manos.

"Tomaré un expreso" pidió secamente antes de mirarla a ella.

"Yo estoy bien, gracias"

Sus pupilas índigo se contrajeron al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Serena, la mesera instintivamente le enseñó los dientes en una amplia sonrisa. Era un imán a la vista y a la vez, una fuente de tranquilidad.

"¿Estás bien, Seiya?"

"Tú… olvídalo."

"No. Está bien, di que soy diferente." Seiya asintió levemente y ella suspiró. "No tenemos mucho tiempo. Así que por favor dime lo que has visto esa noche."

"Si te refieras a la culpable, lamento decirte que no recuerdo bien su rostro, aunque parecía de porcelana, exquisita. Simplemente perfecta… igual que tú."

A pesar del halago, Serena no se inmutó. "Continúa."

Debido a su sonrojo, Seiya esquivó su mirada sin saber cómo continuar, sin embargo, en ese momento la mesera sirvió su café distraídamente y luego se fue. Ese respiro le ayudó a seguir.

"Sus ojos ámbar desprendían frío, recuerdo que olvidé hasta cómo moverme. Era pelirroja y llevaba su cabello recogido."

"No la conozco. Pero seguro mi hermana sí… En fin, lo más importante que necesito saber es—"

"¿Seiya?"

Frente a ellos una vanidosa pelinegra se cruzaba de brazos con aire ofendido.

"Rei!"

"Valiente hombre tengo por hermano!" Bufó enfadada. "Ayer te busqué todo el día y jamás respondiste a mis mensajes." Sus palabras sólo se elevaban más y más acaloradas como era típico en ella. "Pensé que te había pasado algo y— ¡oh! Lo siento…" de golpe calló mirando a la rubia quien le regaló una suave sonrisa. "Soy la hermana menor de Seiya, me llamo Rei."

Serena hizo una ligera reverencia "Serena Tsukino."

Seiya pudo ver cómo el corazón de Rei se relajaba desde el brillo de sus pupilas, su hermana parecía haber olvidado dónde se encontraba y pudo reconocer en ella, su propia reacción cuando vio la sonrisa de su mariposa.

"Lamento haber interrumpido, Señorita Serena" ¿Señorita Serena? Desde cuando Rei era tan cortés con las chicas con las que él salía. Si habría que describir a su hermanita en una palabra, celosa sería la indicada.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. "Nada que disculpar."

"Prometo marcarte en la noche, hermana"

"Está bien. Lo importante es que estés bien." Le revolvió el cabello con gesto simpático "Esperaré tu llamada. Hasta luego!"

La malteada de chocolate había llegado a su fin y Serena alejó el vaso hasta el costado de la mesa, como si no quisiera distractores entre ellos.

"En verdad lamento tener que ser así, pero tienes dos minutos para decirme qué te ha dicho ella en sueños."

Seiya miró discretamente el reloj, 1:16. ¿Por qué dos minutos? Se preguntó

"Veras, aunque es muy confuso, lo he soñado tantas veces que me lo he aprendido. Siempre siento una sensación extraña, no puedo verme a mí mismo ni a nada de lo que haya, es más bien un espacio negro, cómo estar en una cueva sin luz. Sólo sé que estoy arrodillado en algún punto y ella está conmigo. Tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración agitada. "

Serena enterró las uñas en su propia falda "¿Está sufriendo?"

"No sabría decirte. Su voz es débil y a pesar de su suave tacto, ella parece poder moverse, escucho el tintineo de cascabeles al son de sus movimientos."

"Sigue"

"Me pide que la encuentre. Que sólo yo puedo encontrarla, luego se desvanece entre miles de maripo-" Afuera de la cafetería dos gatos corrieron por la calle llamando la atención de Serena.

"Debemos irnos, Seiya" habló con expresión preocupada.

"¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Sacando su cartera en automático, dejó el pago de su café intacto sobre la mesa. Y tan pronto como pudo siguió a Serena.

.:S&S:.

Ahora que la veía de espaldas podía ver el largo de su cabello, al igual que Kakyuu, lo llevaba recogido en dos, pero ella dejaba caer las coletas hasta sus muslos. En ningún momento se detuvo aunque miraba constantemente a sus costados, como buscando a alguien.

"¿Serena?" Ella se detuvo a verle y tomarle la mano. Al contacto de sus dedos volvió a sentir involuntariamente calma. "No me duermas otra vez" suplicó desanimado.

Sin respuesta, ella lo siguió arrastrando por las calles del centro. Fue hasta quince minutos después que susurró. "Falta poco"

"¿Para qué?" Perdiendo la paciencia, Seiya soltó su mano y de inmediato sintió una pesadumbre en su pecho que le obligó a tomar aire. Estaba muy mareado y sintiendo demasiado frío, como aquellas contadas ocasiones en que trabajando de madrugada se bajaba su presión. De pronto el camino estaba oscureciendo como si entrara la noche pero sin las farolas encendidas, torcido como un sueño, sombrío como una pesadilla

Sin girarse por completo, ella se limito a entrelazar sus dedos nuevamente. "No hagas más preguntas, Seiya. No ahora."

La calma regresó invadiendo sus poros y en vagos momentos de quietud pudo escuchar un cascabel. El camino volvía a su natural iluminación de verano. Su cabeza le carcomía con tantas dudas, quería saber qué rayos era esa chica. Innumerables veces leyó fantasía y ciencia ficción pero nada se le ocurría para justificar la naturaleza de Serena Tsukino.

Entonces llegaron a un templo y ella tocó el pilar con su palma extendida. Al contacto resonaron cascabeles y ella sonrió. "¿Es aquí?"

Por primera vez en el día, Seiya notó un cambio real en su semblante, parecía contenta. "Sip. Vamos."

Al entrar, no cruzaron el camino principal sino que tomaron una vereda que ladeaba el muro principal hasta entrar en una habitación con pequeñas puertas de madera. Una vez allí observó una habitación bastante iluminada con vista a un hermoso jardín zen. Al llegar al centro del cuarto, ella libero su mano y se sentó.

"¿También me siento?"

"Frente a mí." Al hacerlo Seiya sonrió sin saber por qué "Bien. Aquí estamos seguros. Las sombras no pueden entrar."

"¿Qué sombras?"

"Nada que puedas ver sino sentir" Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas "Lo que menos quiero es involucrarte, y créeme que entre menos sepas es mejor. Por favor cierra los ojos y trata de revivir el sueño tanto como tu memoria te lo permita."

Seiya obedeció y pronto estuvo rodeado por la oscuridad y el aliento de Kakyuu pidiéndole que la encuentre; la angustia de tantas noches atrás, su impotencia ante sus heridas, forzó su imaginación a revivir el sueño y nuevamente sintió brotar la luz incandescente que resaltaba las alas de la chica al suspenderse a la mitad del resplandor. Pronto se despediría de él insistiendo que le encontrara. Sin embargo, en medio revuelo de mariposas se escucharon cascabeles con un sonido tan armónico que el corazón de Seiya se liberó de tanto sufrimiento.

"Usagi!" chilló Kakyuu con emoción "Usagi… lo siento tanto…"

"¿Dónde estás?" susurró una voz que Seiya sintió salía de su mismo interior.

"Un espectro me tiene en sus manos. Se llama Galaxia."

"Te liberaré, princesa." Las palabras de Serena se escuchaban quebradas. "Lo prometo. Fue mi culpa dejarte sola y—"

"No, querida… tú sabes que nada de esto es culpa tuya, por favor no hagas nada imprudente. Ella es muy fuerte, no estés sola. Ella ya te está buscando."

"Kakyuu!" chilló la rubia en cuanto la pelirroja comenzó a desvanecerse. "Kakyuu!"

Seiya abrió los ojos encontrando a su ángel bañado en lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella se echó en sus brazos sollozando como una frágil niña en los brazos de su padre. "Es espantoso…!"

"Lo sé" la acarició con ternura. "Es terrible."

Serena se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano "Debo encontrarla."

"No entiendo mucho, pero entiendo que sería peligroso para ti. No quiero que pases por lo mismo!"

"Es mi deber encontrarla."

"Entonces iré contigo" Dijo levantándose de un brinco.

Ella negó "Tú tienes una vida normal aquí. No necesitas complicártela conmigo y yo no podría cuidarte de todo esto." Se levantó y se asomo por la puerta. "Será mejor que regreses a casa ahora que las sombras se han ido."

"No quiero dejarte"

"Debes hacerlo. De otro modo jamás podré rescatarla. Por favor márchate ya"

Seiya se acercó a ella. "No sé que seas, para mí podrías ser un ángel." Ella se ruborizó fuertemente "tampoco entiendo lo que pasa, pero espero puedas solucionar las cosas. Si ella aún está viva, por favor dile hola de mi parte." Lentamente acercó sus labios a su rostro plantando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Y antes de separase le dijo al oído "No quiero que nada te pase, tampoco quiero ser un estorbo. Encuentra la forma de ayudarte y allí estaré."

"Adiós, Seiya"

"Adiós, preciosa"

.:S&S:.

Serena se tocó la mejilla en asombro y miró con tristeza su partida, después, una gata peliazul asomó sus enormes ojos por la puerta hasta situarse junto a sus pies.

"Es lo mejor, Usagi"

"Él es diferente, Luna."

Hubo un cascabeleo en la habitación y una cascada de luz broto en el lugar donde estuvo la gata, segundos después apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello muy negro que a la luz parecía azul tan abundante como el traje que llevaba puesto. "¿Has descubierto dónde está?"

"Aún no. Por eso debo iniciar mi búsqueda"

"Primero debes descansar, entrar en los sueños de ese chico seguramente te habrá agotado."

"Mientras más tiempo pierdo, su semilla se debilita, debo devolverla a ella tan pronto como pueda."

Y sin más, salió del templo.

.:S&S:.

Seiya aún meditaba lo ocurrido mientras caminaba de regreso a la cafetería por su coche. De pronto, aquella pesadez reinó en él nuevamente y su mirada se vio opacada por la cantidad masiva de sombras que se arremolinaban ante él. Apresuró el paso después de notar que las personas no notaban cambio alguno, cada quien respondía a sus propias vidas, ajenos a su desesperación, ajenos a su dolor. Sentía que su energía se iba lentamente, pero a pesar de su cansancio, continuó, sólo faltaban unos metros para el semáforo.

Los pedazos de vidrio golpearon su ropa en cuanto la ventana reventó prácticamente a su lado. Sus brazos cubrieron su cabeza y su cabello se revolvía entre polvo y escombro. Al levantarse notó la preocupación de varios peatones que se acercaron a ayudarle. El dueño del aparador salió al instante pidiendo una explicación.

"Su ventana se ha roto y ha lastimado a este hombre"

"¿Está bien, señor?"

"S-sí." Se miró un vidrio minúsculo enterrado en su palma y sin prestarle atención lo sacó. "Estoy bien. No se preocupe… " Si otra situación hubiese sido, con lo soberbio que podría llegar a ser, se hubiera quedado a discutir y ser atendido como debía ser, pero el sentimiento de acecho aún persistía y su visión bastante ennegrecida. Quería ir a su auto y huir de aquél lugar cuanto antes. Pensó en Serena, tal vez ella podría ayudarle a deshacerse de ellas de una buena vez. Con paso tembloroso debido al dolor de la caída y la pesadumbre de su mente, llegó a su deportivo.

Fue entonces cuando vio a una mujer recargada en la puerta del copiloto. A simple vista podría ser una modelo, llevaba una minifalda y una blusa con escote en la espalda. Pudo ver un par de tatuajes asomarse en sus omóplatos antes que ella se girara para recibirlo. La reconoció al instante, cabello rojo y ojos ámbar. Ella era la asesina.

.:S&S:.

"No debes ir, Serena!" gritaba Luna en su forma minina.

"Y tú no deberías gritar, se supone que eres un gato!"

"Escucha!" Se paró frente a ella "Mañana comenzaremos a buscarla, iré contigo. Pero hoy descansa." Sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban sus lágrimas contenidas

"Luna…!"

"La he perdido a ella, no quiero perderte a ti también, si vas a buscarla, quiero que sea en tus mejores condiciones, no así."

"De acuerdo…" accedió con desgano. "Pero partiremos al amanecer"

Luna aceptó agradecida cuando un escalofrío le erizó el pelo. "¿Qué es eso?"

Serena palideció "¡Es un espectro!..." luego de un segundo palideció "¡Seiya!" se mordió el labio "¡No puedo dejarlo solo, Luna!"

"No, no podemos…" dijo resignada

.:S&S:.

Entre el pánico y la impotencia, Seiya yacía en el pavimento

"Ups!" expresó hipócrita la mujer. "No pensé que fueras tan débil." Sonrió cruel al acercarse a él y pisar su pecho con su tacón de aguja. Instintivamente él rodeó su tobillo con ambas manos intentando minimizar el daño.

"¿También vas a matarme?" gruñó sintiendo su labio lastimado. podía sentir el sabor a sangre.

"No te des tanta importancia" comenzó a presionar sobre su camisa, a Seiya le resultó increíblemente pesada.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Diversión" y con ello lo levantó del suelo y lo estrelló contra una pared.

Su espalda empezó a doler intensamente y su pie bien pudo haber sufrido un esguince por las punzadas que daba desde el tobillo. "Maldita!"

Su carcajada se expandió por la desolada calle. "¿Por qué no la llamas? Eso te ahorraría todo el dolor." Galaxia acercó su respingada nariz a la suya con malicia, luego lo tomó del pelo para obligarlo a verle a los ojos. "Llámala!"

Seiya sintió las huesudas manos apretar sus uñas en su cuello, pensó entonces que sería el final, apretaba su mandíbula pero todo le dolía, sus manos habían perdido fuerza y el peso de Galaxia le asfixiaba. Jamás llamaría a Serena a esa trampa, ahora lo entendía. Sin conocerla sólo quería protegerla. Sus fuerzas empezaron a ceder a la crueldad del agarre, sus dedos cedieron su cuello a las manos de Galaxia. Exhausto, cerró los ojos.

.:S&S:.

Serena llegó justo en el momento en que Galaxia iba a matarlo, un vistazo rápido le mostró lo herido que se encontraba y sin pensarlo invocó al viento en una plegaria.

Una ráfaga de mariposas blancas golpeó el costado de Galaxia alejándola del chico quien logró respirar después.

"Veo que has recibido mi mensaje" fanfarroneó incorporándose. "Te estaba esperando y de no haber sido por lo divertido que resultó este chico, te hubiera alcanzado en tu templo."

"Sabes que tienes prohibida la entrada al santuario" se defendió Luna con coraje.

Galaxia frunció el seño. "No si consigo la semilla estelar" señaló a Serena "Y ella es la última princesa que me falta."

Luna palideció. Serena por el contrario unió sus manos hasta invocar al agua que azotó en una cascada sobre el pavimento dejando un charco en donde instantes antes estaba Galaxia.

Luna la atacó con sus lienzos, pero Galaxia logró esquivar toda tela punzocortante hasta quedar fuera de su alcance. Lugar desde donde invocó a las tinieblas. Tanto Luna como Serena quedaron prensadas en unos arcos negros, sin embargo, una espada cortó de tajo dichas sombras. Por la inercia que ejercía sobre ellas, Galaxia cayó de espaldas liberando un gemido.

Desde su sitio, Seiya logró observar al hombre que llegó. Estaba vestido de blanco, su largo cabello blanco brillaba con fuerza al ser ondeado por el viento. Su espada brillaba como la luna en plena noche.

"¡Artemis!"

Galaxia maldijo "Podrás estar protegida ahora, pero ya encontraré la forma de matarte" y de inmediato se desvaneció entre plumas negras.

.:S&S:.

Artemis miró fríamente a Serena "Rompiste las reglas, Usagi"

"¡No podía dejarlo así!" dijo corriendo hacia Seiya.

Antes de que la detuviera, Luna intervino. "Artemis, escucha. Debemos irnos de aquí. Hay demasiados destrozos."

"Déjalo!" ordenó

"No puedo dejarlo aquí." Susurró con las lágrimas en los ojos. Seiya estaba bastante lastimado y por suerte vivo. Lucía exhausto con a penas muestras de lucidez. "Debo curar sus heridas. Después podremos borrar su memoria."

Artemis asintió. Y Seiya sintió en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados cómo se elevaba, quería abrir los ojos y comprobar que no estaba loco, pero las fuerzas le faltaban y simplemente se rindió ante el encanto de Serena.

.:S&S:.

Rei marcó por cuarta vez el número de su hermano, cada vez el resultado era el mismo. Enojada aventó su teléfono a la cama. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Mina.

Tres llamadas y nada. Comenzaba a impacientarse cuando su amiga respondió con la voz débil. "¿Qué pasa Rei?"

Rei se tapó la frente con la mano entendiendo lo inoportuna que fue su llamada. "Lo siento, Mina. Sabes que no te hubiera llamado de no ser porque estoy bastante preocupada."

En su casa, Mina se arropaba con la sábana mirando a Yaten con ojitos de súplica mientras él extendía sus brazos desnudos a lo ancho de la cama con resignación. "¿Es por Seiya?"

"Sí. El sábado nunca contestó mis llamadas, me dejó sola esperando!" hizo puchero "Y luego hoy lo encuentro con una completa desconocida y en lugar de darme una explicación como buen hermano… me dijo que me marcaría más tarde. Cosa que no hizo, de hecho llevo horas marcándole y mira que ya es media noche, ¿no sé supone que mañana trabaja?"

Mina se mordió el labio sin saber cómo explicarle a Rei la forma en la que lo habían encontrado esa mañana y el comportamiento extraño sobre esa tal Serena… al final prefirió confiar en su amigo un poco más.

"Descuida, Rei. Seguramente está con ella, tu hermano lleva mucho tiempo soltero, por qué no aceptas que salga un rato y se despeje con ella." Al otro lado Rei suspiró "Ten fe en tu hermano, no sé cómo sea esa chica, pero si tu hermano se dio una oportunidad, por qué no respetarlo?"

"Tienes razón, amiga… gracias… Te llamaré si tengo noticias."

"Mejor no, Rei. Es domingo, es tarde y mañana trabajo. Estoy cansada" mintió fingiendo voz cansina.

Rei de inmediato suspiró "Sí, lo que sea. Salúdame a Yaten"

Cortando la comunicación Mina suspiró. "¡Ay con esa mujer!"

Yaten se incorporó abrazándola "¿Todo bien?"

"Sólo está preocupada por Seiya. No le responde las llamadas."

Se encogió de hombros "Seguramente esa tal Serena lo está volviendo a dormir"

Mina rió nerviosa ante el acercamiento tan provocativo de su novio "¡Yaten!"

Pero luego él la besó profundamente, robando sonrojos y suspiros de su novia. Sus manos sabía cómo recorrer su piel perfectamente, así que no pasaría mucho antes de recuperar el ambiente en el que estuvieron antes de la intromisión de Rei y Mina lo sabía. Gustosa entregó sus labios.

.:S&S:.

Serena se encontró acariciando su rostro con ternura. "¿Por qué no regresaste al templo…?" preguntaba al viento pues Seiya estaba perdido en sus sueños. "¿Por qué te resististe a ella?"

Una lágrima resbaló su mejilla, estaba demasiado triste y preocupada por las otras princesas, si Galaxia tenía razón, Neherenia y Beryl también habían sido arrebatadas de su semilla estelar. ¿Acaso realmente estaba sola?

Negó con un movimiento brusco que forzó la caída de más lágrimas.

"No llores" susurró el joven antes de intentar levantarse.

"No, Seiya…" se alarmó la chica colocando sus manos en sus hombros para empujarlo nuevamente a su almohada. Seiya capturó su mano con la suya manteniendo el contacto con suavidad. "No te muevas. Estás en plena sanación."

"¿Sanación?" Eso tenía sentido para el sentimiento de paz que lo envolvía

"Nada de qué preocuparse, déjamelo a mí."

"¿Qué pasará con Kakyuu?"

"Tendrá que esperar uno o dos días más."

"Entiendo… aunque eres una chica muy fuerte y talentosa, también necesitas recuperar energía."

Y con su pulgar acaricio su dorso con ternura. Serena intentó apartar su mano pero él se lo impidió.

"A penas me conoces" Sonrió un poco sonrojada.

Él sonrió "¿Lo ves? Tenía razón. Eres un ángel."

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza al sentir un beso en su mano. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida y el miedo la envolvió.

"No soy un ángel" Soltó en un suspiro, presa del encanto del chico. "Y no deberías estar aquí."

"Pero si has sido tú quien me ha traído" señaló con fingida inocencia tras llevarse la mano al pecho. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto. "Y como no encuentro otra forma de llamarle a un ser tan hermoso y frágil, insistiré en que eres un ángel."

Serena se ruborizó al sentir que él tiraba de ella pero dejó fluir el movimiento hasta que su cabello reposaba en sus hombros masculinos. Entonces sintió un brazo rodearle su cintura atrayéndola más hacia sus labios.

Lo último que Serena vio fue su mirada índigo, tan sincera y expectante, a punto de entrecerrarse en sus narices.

"Detente" Pidió con voz cortada pero Seiya ya la estaba besando.

Sin duda ese beso fue mucho más hermoso de lo que segundos antes hubiera imaginado, era como derretirse en su boca tan sólo en un instante. Acarició su blanco cuello entre cabellos despeinados. Sus labios cedieron a un segundo contacto iniciando un beso más profundo y cálido. Finalmente Serena recorría su mejilla hasta entrelazar sus dedos en su cabellera azabache, uniéndolos más si es que eso era posible. Ninguno de los dos se resistió a un tercer beso que pareció eterno, ambos ladeando sus cabezas para permitir un ángulo diferente.

Intensos latidos le perforaban sus sentidos, tanta química acumulada no podía ser buena y mucho menos en aquella habitación, en aquella pose, al alcance de la vista de cualquier visita. Quería abrazarla con fuerza y disfrutar de su boca mucho más, pero fue Serena quien apaciguó el momento cerrando sus labios en un suave beso que prolongó tortuosamente hasta separarse con las mejillas encendidas.

"No debiste hacerlo…" susurró levantándose con premura y sin darle tiempo a responder, salió de la habitación dando un portazo en el proceso.

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque quedan cabos sueltos, la historia va tomando forma. Espero les guste, todos los reviews son bienvenidos :D<strong>

**.:Resuri:.**


	4. Conexiones

**Capítulo III**

**.:Conexiones:.**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro, le quedaba claro que faltaban unas horas para que el sol saliera pues aún con los párpados cerrados, podía saber que era de madrugada. Lo sabía por tantas noches que pasó trabajando hasta perderse en el amanecer.<p>

Su vida era tan diferente en ese tiempo, tan llena de lógica, razón y normalidad. Ahora estaba en un templo extraño que jamás habría conocido de no ser por la aparición de Serena.

Su ángel.

Se juró a sí mismo no pensar en ese beso prohibido; cálido pero tortuoso, aquél que quemaba con tan sólo ser recordado. Fue un contacto único, pudo sentir la química que siempre deseo encontrar en una pareja, una sincronía perfecta. Tan poco tiempo de conocerla y tantos sentimientos encontrados por su presencia. Le temía, lo suficiente para saber que no debía provocarla, preguntarle explicaciones inservibles… la admiraba por su dulzura, efectivamente era una mujer humilde para ser una criatura tan poderosa. Definitivamente era especial y su belleza inigualable. Sin embargo, ahora la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Suspiró en la soledad de su noche. Quería estar con ella.

.:S&S:.

La luz golpeó sus párpados cerrados con un rojo intenso por lo que escondió su rostro bajo su brazo. Después sintió el alivio en sus pupilas cuando la puerta se cerró tras Luna.

Seiya apretó sus ojos una vez más antes de abrirlos débilmente. ¿En qué momento se había dormido tantas horas? Al incorporarse notó la figura de un gato mirándolo con sus azules ojos penetrantes. Sin embargo, luego de tallar su vista, lo que vio frente a su cama fue a una hermosa mujer con las manos juntas sobre su regazo.

"Te agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho y has pasado… pero debes irte ahora." Sonrió tan amable como su personalidad le permitía. "Serena ya se ha ido pero me pidió te dijera adiós de su parte"

El apuesto chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frotando sus dedos en su sien izquierda como si con ello lograra dar lógica a lo que estaba viendo y lo que había escuchado. "¿A dónde ha ido?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo." Sentenció a pesar de su dulce voz.

"Quiero saber…"

"Por favor, déjalo ya."

Él se mordió el labio inferior queriendo amortiguar sus palabras para pensarlas un poco antes de decir cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirse. Pero la imagen de Serena le nubló el juicio y más aún después de recordar la suavidad de su cintura "¿Entonces sólo olvido todo como si fuese Alicia soñando con el país de las Maravillas?"

El semblante de Luna era bastante serio "Esto no fue un sueño, simplemente debes olvidarlo. No perteneces a este país de las maravillas" recalcó irónicamente.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" Se quejó dolido

"A penas la conoces…" dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos cual madre sermoneando a un hijo. "No debes preocuparte por nada de lo que hayas visto, escuchado o sentido estos días. Especialmente de Serena. Sólo fuiste un mensajero. Ahora ella sabe lo que debe hacer. ¿Por qué no dejarla seguir con su deber?"

"Tal vez no la conozco, pero he convivido con ella lo suficiente para saber que quiero conocerla. No me importa que sea un ángel o un extraterrestre—"

"Es una guardiana"

"—creo que es una mujer admirable."

"Crees eso porque no es una persona común y corriente. Pero tú si lo eres. Si tienes un mínimo de sentido común, déjalo ya."

A pesar de tener mil maneras de responderle, prefirió callar.

Luna entonces asintió y en silencio abandonó la habitación dejando a Seiya en un suspiro.

Él conocía su corazón, frío, vacío desde hace tanto tiempo, áspero por anécdotas recién olvidadas… tan lleno de cicatrices que le resultaba complicado creer que había vuelto a latir. Una cosa fue la intención de lograr algo con Hotaru y otra muy diferente respirar el aroma de Serena… Tenía miedo de aceptarlo por lo difícil que resultaría esa verdad, pero se había enamorado, de primera vista tal vez, pero se había enamorado de ella. Y no podía reprimir más el deseo de buscarla hasta volver a sentirla entre sus brazos.

Desplomado sobre la cama intentó no pensar en ella, nunca quiso sentir ese dolor de pérdida tan fuerte, pero algo le decía que aunque su vida volviera a movilizarse, no podría olvidar ni a Kakyuu, con su deseo negado a vivir, ni a Serena. Su hermosa guardiana.

¿Qué era eso de guardianes? Tal vez heroínas enmascaradas cual protagonista de manga, o quizá sólo una forma elegante de decir extraterrestre. Porque más allá de esas opciones su cerebro estaba seco.

Su carcajada no se hizo esperar. Presa de la frustración, dejo fluir su ansiedad por medio de la risa un poco forzada; no obstante paró en seco al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

Ni siquiera articuló palabra cuando una chiquilla de ojos rosas cruzó su habitación con prisa. Llevaba una yukata gris y tenía cabello lila. Nada raro para las calles de Tokyo, especialmente en aquellas avenidas repletas de tecnología y gente disfrazada de caricaturas.

Tan pronto se acercó a su cama, reposó sus rodillas en el colchón permitiéndose alcanzar con sus labios su oído. Con su pequeña mano cubrió el espacio entre su boca y la oreja perforada del pelinegro para iniciar su petición.

En un susurró Seiya entendió "Su otro nombre es Serena Tenouh. Por favor cuídala. Mi madre no me dejaría nunca ir con ella, pero no quiero perderla…" aún en calidad de secrecía, su voz se partió por el llanto "Pero tú si puedes. ¿Podrías traerla sana y salva?"

Por un segundo la niña se despegó de su costado para mirarlo a los ojos esperando respuesta.

Confundido, él se limitó a asentir, creyendo por un instante que ella regresaría a decirle más sobre la rubia. No obstante, los ojos rosas se llenaron de alegría antes de perderse por la puerta con un guiño.

"Ok… esos no eran pupilentes…" se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir de su cama.

.:S&S:.

Cruzando un hermoso campo verde se encontraba un tren repleto de pasajeros concentrados en sus asuntos propios. Algunos acompañados generaban una atmósfera de murmullos suaves que eran esquivados por aquellos pasajeros solitarios, resignados a sus documentos importantes o a los estudiantes aburridos en sus rutinas musicales de sus reproductores digitales. Sin embargo, sólo una joven permanecía atenta al paisaje desde su ventana, como si tomara nota de la belleza de las vías, las granjas, las nubes y las flores silvestres. Tantos meses de no recorrer ese camino le reventaban el corazón con latidos de nostalgia, con punzadas de alegría.

Ensimismada en sus recuerdos, Serena no podía dejar de pensar en todos los eventos pasados, sabía que las cosas iban en serio con ese espectro. Lo supo por la seriedad de Luna, por la preocupación de Artemis, quien se mostró más callado que nunca al hablar de la pérdida de tantas princesas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, ella sí creía en una solución.

Ya era un hecho que estaba siendo cazada por Galaxia, así que era cosa simple decidirse a contraatacar en lugar de simplemente defenderse. No buscaba posponer más su enfrentamiento si eso significaba entrometer a personas valiosas, especialmente a aquellas que nada tenían que ver con su naturaleza de Guardiana.

Pensó en Taiki. Su mejor amigo, aquél que la incluyó en su lista de amigos aún cuando nadie más se atrevía a hablarle en la escuela. Quien durante tantos años la trató con cariño y le enseñó tanto sobre las personas. Tan sólo tenían cinco años al conocerse, y aunque en ese entonces había sido una niña demasiado callada, él se había encargado de protegerla y procurarla como hermana. Tenía tres años de no verlo, pero no quería exponerlo a un peligro como había ocurrido con Seiya. Pensó por un segundo lo curioso que resultaba que ambos tuvieran el cabello largo, aunque Taiki era castaño. En algún punto tal vez pudieran conocerse. Así que sólo le quedaba mantener viva la esperanza de volver a verlo una vez acabado el asunto con su enemiga.

Tampoco Molly o la señora Ikuko podrían despedirse de ella. Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa idea, prefería decirse a sí misma que todo aquello sólo sería una fase. Además, al final de todo estaba agradecida pues esta experiencia le había hecho temer por su vida y entender lo importante de ella. Estaba segura ahora de que todas esas personas y lugares eran preciados en su corazón. Cerró los ojos entendiendo por fin que su afán de saber la verdad le hizo alejarse de sus sentimientos y relaciones personales. Mucho más cuando se supo guardiana y qué decir, cuando en el templo fue descubierta princesa…

Hubiera querido correr con Darien, su primer novio, a decirle que había tenido razón, que ella era una princesa como tantas veces le decía y platicarle a Andrew con lujo de detalle todo aquello de los protectores de la Tierra, su deber como guardiana y sus poderes tan magníficos.

Sin embargo… más allá de sus amigos siempre estuvieron ellas. Sus madres adoptivas, quienes tanto amor le hubieran dado incluso al no tener la misma sangre. Las amaba tanto que el dolor de dejarlas le había dejado cicatrices permanentes en su alma.

Siempre supieron que era diferente, y al igual que Seiya le llamaban ángel a sus espaldas, le estuvieron siempre agradecida por haber caído del cielo en su hogar, llenándoles un vacío generado por el racismo y la falta de apoyo a las parejas del mismo sexo.

Mamá Michiru con su belleza indescriptible, tan delicada, refinada, llena de arte, música y frases dulces igual de exquisitas que sus dotes en la cocina. Mamá Haruka concentrada siempre en el trabajo pesado, conduciendo, arreglando desperfectos en casa como si nunca existiera un espacio en su ardua rutina, en la cual, sin embargo, entraba como prioridad el jugar con su pequeña Serena.

Ambas mujeres admirables, enamoradas infinitamente una de la otra, enfrentando problemas sociales absurdos, superando pesadillas al amar y educar a una niña no humana, llena de sorpresas y accidentes.

Suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas. Ellas eran la excepción a la regla y no se perdonaría nunca irse sin antes agradecerles y externarles sus sentimientos.

.:S&S:.

"Serena Tenouh… Su verdadero nombre… Serena Tenouh…" Seiya repetía una y otra vez lo mencionado por aquella chiquilla extraterrestre. Bien… no era extraterrestre, pero no sabía como llamarla, probablemente era hija de Luna porque habría mencionado a su madre, pero no podía estar seguro. Esa chiquilla le había dado más información de la que podía soportar, si algo era seguro, era que Serena iba a ponerse en riesgo, tal vez enfrentaría a esa retorcida mujer sola y la simple idea le erizaba el cuerpo. Pero por otro lado no sabía por dónde empezar.

Así que decidió contratar a un detective privado.

Nadie, ni siquiera Mina apoyaba su idea, pero necesitaba probar suerte. Serena había acaparado toda su atención desde el día en que se conocieron, aunque sabía que no era una obsesión sin fundamento, estaba conciente que a ese ritmo perdería su trabajo y la credibilidad de sus amigos… y hermana.

Rei no paraba de acosarlo para cerciorarse de su cordura mientras que Yaten hacía imposibles por regresarlo a su rutina, le había concretado una cita con Hotaru, cita que horas antes había cancelado.

Conocía su situación económica, gracias a su herencia familiar jamás pasó apuros económicos; por el contrario, había estudiado en una de las universidades más caras de Tokio y más aún sido contratado en una firma importante, obviamente tenía ahorros y su línea de crédito daba para meses de vacaciones. Había pedido su año sabático de improviso y aún así se lo habían concedido. Aunque muchos lo considerarían soberbio, el se conocía y podía asegurar que todo aquello lo había ganado a pulso. Era un hombre trabajador, entregado, apasionado por ser el mejor, lleno de liderazgo y carisma con su personal. Por eso mismo no podía engañarse ni engañarlos con su presencia vacía en la oficina.

Necesitaba tiempo.

"¿Seiya Kou?" preguntó la secretaria, quien tuvo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza del pelinegro "Pase por favor."

"Gracias."

Al abrir la puerta del despacho, Seiya se encontró con un hombre blanco de cabellos castaños bastante serio y grueso de espalda, sentado en una fina silla de cuero negro.

"Adelante." Al levantarse de su asiento, Seiya notó que era bastante alto a pesar de ser tan joven y tenía cabello largo también. "Taiki Sasaki"

.:S&S:.

Tan pronto el tren llegó a la estación de Kyoto quiso correr hacia la parada del autobús, le invadía la ansiedad tan sólo estar fuera de Tokio. No sólo por estar lejos de las protecciones del templo sino, porque una ciudad tan grande le ayuda a crear anonimato, una ciudad tan pequeña, por el contrario, siempre presta más atención a los detalles.

Sujetó su mochila con nerviosismo antes de echarse a correr por las calles, en realidad no estaba tan lejos la parada, pero esperaba alcanzar el autobús de las tres.

.:S&S:.

"¿En qué puedo servirle?" preguntó Taiki inspeccionando las manos del cliente en busca de un anillo, generalmente los hombres lo buscaban para investigar a sus esposas por sospechas de infidelidad. Pero éste no parecía ser el caso.

"Estoy buscando a alguien"

Típico de la enorme ciudad capital japonesa. Tantas personas con vidas complicadas.

"¿Familiar?"

"No… Verá.. esto es un poco complicado…"

Taiki sonrió, esa actitud era típica de aquél que no está seguro de sus intenciones de contratarle. Pero en dos años de conocer casos y casos, decidió que algo importante era ganar la empatía del cliente para asegurar el caso.

"No se preocupe, he visto y escuchado de todo. Por favor dígame a quién busca."

Observó a Seiya hacer una mueca antes de seguir "Pues… es una chica, una joven." Alzó una ceja incrédulo; después de los casos de celos, siempre existía el típico acosador y ese tipo de hombres le resultaban más que desagradables. "No es eso..!" reparó de inmediato para su alivio. "Vaya… la conocí hace tiempo; yo presencié el accidente espantoso de su hermana así que ella vino a buscarme para saber más del culpable"

"¿Cómo se llama?" Inquirió rápidamente mirándolo a los ojos, pero él esquivó su mirada. "Serena Tsukino"

Serena. Como su mejor amiga. Sonrió y comenzó a escribir los datos con su bolígrafo favorito "¿Edad?"

"Eh… no estoy seguro, unos veinte, tal vez dieciocho…"

Respiró profundamente. El problema de ser un detective novato era que la gente le buscaba o bien por sus precios accesibles o por su falta de formalidad. En un principio le pareció muy buena idea empezar con casos tan complicados para aprender qué se debe y qué no se debe hacer, pero para estos momentos comenzaba a resultarle frustrante.

"¿Vive en Tokio?"

Taiki notó con asombro como el pelinegro se restregaba la frente con desesperación. "Mire… no sé mucho sobre ella. Sé que es rubia, joven, de ojos azules, esbelta, no muy alta…" sus ojos índigo lo miraron directamente, suplicantes. "Ni siquiera sé su verdadero nombre…!"

El corazón por un momento se aceleró, aquella descripción le recordaba tanto a su amiga… pero seguramente se trataba de la conexión de los nombres. Miró sus notas recordando.

"Pero si me ha dicho que se llama Serena Tsukino"

"Es que también le han dicho Usagi Tsukino y hasta hace poco, una amiga suya- una niña- me dijo que en realidad se llama Serena Tenouh"

Su corazón se paró por un segundo y volvió a latir con fuerza… ¿acaso por fin podría tener el rastro de su amiga?

"¿Serena Tenouh?"

.:S&S:.

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho y se abrazó a si misma, al mirar las nubes arrugó la nariz cual conejo feliz, amaba la lluvia y eso le animó mucho. Era la temporada perfecta para ella, tardes llenas de agua, noches despejadas y mañanas salpicadas de rocío.

En cuanto llegó el autobús, un chico le dio el pase educadamente y no pudo evitar recordar a Taiki. Siempre tan cortés con ella, algo raro en un adolescente. Sintió otro latido fuerte. Sonrió amablemente y avanzó, ese algo en su corazón la hacía sentir insegura, tal como se sintió la tarde en que abandonó a sus madres…

.:S&S:.

"¿Podría describirme más a fondo a la chica?"

Seiya finalmente sintió la esperanza invadir su cuerpo, aquél chico había tomado interés en su caso y según tenía entendido era un detective muy efectivo.

"Nariz respingada, tez blanca, labios delgados, pómulos finos, flequillo corto, en varias ocasiones llevaba su cabello recogido en dos coletas muy altas. Oh! Además olvidé decir que su cabello es realmente largo."

"¿Le llega a las rodillas?"

"Sí, unos dos o tres centímetros arriba."

La sonrisa no se hizo esperar, Seiya podía verle los dientes. Ese hombre parecía feliz. "Por favor dígame más."

"No sé qué más decirle… es muy bonita y su voz un tanto infantil." Se encogió de hombros nuevamente sintiendo que la desesperanza regresaba "Le gustan las cosas dulces, endulzó con tres cucharadas de azúcar su té, y tomó una enorme malteada de chocolate en la cafetería"

"¿Qué cafetería?" Parecía más y más animado.

"Hinari, el domingo pasado. Aunque ella me fue a ver a mi departamento un día antes, parece ser que la policía que investigaba el caso le dio mi nombre y dirección como testigo."

"Espere" Súbitamente su sonrisa se esfumó y el detective miró sus apuntes. "¿Ha dicho que tiene una hermana?"

"Eso parece, bueno… falleció. La asesinaron."

"Entiendo" dijo confundido "¿Sabe su nombre?"

"Se llamaba Kakyuu"

"¿Podría describirla?" pidió abruptamente.

"Una mujer joven, aunque más grande que Serena, tez blanca… seguro me dirá que estoy loco pero sus ojos eran rojos como su cabello y— ¿Señor Sasaki?"

Taiki se llevó las manos a la cara para sorpresa de Seiya y por segundos, que le parecieron eternos, se mantuvo en esa posición.

"Ella no era su hermana" dijo aún con las manos en el rostro, por lo que su voz se escuchó un poco ahogada. "Pero la quería como una hermana."

"¿La conoce?"

.:S&S:.

¡Cómo olvidar ese paisaje! ¡Los jardines! ¡La arquitectura tradicional de Soraku! ¡Los caminos tan hermosos…! Serena recordaba todas las tardes en que recorría esas calles con Taiki. De niños tomados de la mano para evitar que se perdieran, de adolescentes uno al lado del otro con uniforme marinero y sosteniendo sus pesadas mochilas.

.:S&S:.

"Si es la misma Serena… se trata de mi mejor amiga. Aunque llevo varios años de no verla, solíamos ir a la misma escuela desde los cinco años."

Seiya sonrió. "Entonces sí es de Tokio"

Taiki negó "Ambos vivimos en un distrito de Kyoto, se llama Soraku. Hermoso, por cierto."

¡Bendita suerte! Pensó Seiya.

"No tengo la fortuna de conocerlo. ¿Kakyuu también vivía allí?"

"No. Ella llegó cuando entramos a la secundaria"

.:S&S:.

Serena cruzaba el centro de la ciudad, aún quedaba bastante luz del día por lo que decidió darse unos momentos para recorrer el pozo donde conocería a la Guardiana del fuego, a su amada princesa Kakyuu.

Había sido una tarde cansada para ella, a pesar de la ayuda de Molly para estudiar lenguas, había reprobado el examen y temía por la furia de Mama Michiru. Entonces Taiki le habría comprado un helado intentando animarla.

Amante de lo dulce, especialmente el chocolate, se decidía a comerse esa montañita de calorías cuando una mariposa roja pasó frente a ella destellando diamantina en el momento. Al principio le pareció increíblemente rara pero una vez que admiró su aleteo, sintió un cosquilleo en sus omóplatos y el pánico la venció.

.:S&S:.

"…ambos comíamos helado cuando vimos varias mariposas rojas—"

"También las he visto" comentó distraídamente Seiya

"Entonces sabrá lo extraño que son." Seiya asintió "Primero vi una cerca de mi amiga y la seguí hasta encontrar más revoloteando a una hermosa señorita. Tenía el cabello tan rojo como las alas de las mariposas. Recuerdo que parpadee varias veces por lo extraño que me resultó la escena. Pero entonces escuché como Serena me gritaba que me fuera a casa, que nos veríamos al día siguiente y se echó a correr. Obviamente la seguí y le juro que es fecha en que no entiendo cómo la perdí de vista. Lo único que sé es que cuando regresé al mismo punto, Kakyuu ya no estaba."

.:S&S:.

Había corrido y corrido tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus piernas, odiaba esa sensación; buscaba retenerla tanto como le era posible, pero definitivamente eso no sucedió, el cosquilleo brotaba como manantial en su espalda y sintió cómo su ropa se ceñía, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero sí la primera que le sucedía de día. Cada vez la presión de su espalda resultaba más intensa hasta escuchar el crujir de las costuras.

Serena recordaba perfectamente el dolor que le ocasionaron sus alas en aquella tarde, hasta que la resistencia había sido inútil y tuvo que dejar salir aquellas extensiones tan extrañas.

En aquél entonces las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas desde sus ojos apretados. Se rehusaba a abrirlos por miedo a ver testigos de aquél fenómeno, además de la vergüenza de sentir media blusa destrozada de la espalda. Se abrazaba a sí misma intentando conciliar cierto alivio pero era inútil y sólo pudo llorar.

Segundos después el tintineo de cascabeles rompió su llanto y la sensación de calor sobre su espalda le hizo abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse la mirada rojiza e infinitamente cálida de Kakyuu.

"Te llevaré a casa, linda. No tengas miedo. Mira…" giró mostrándole su propia espalda "Yo también tengo las mías.

Entre el vestido de gasa pudo observar un par de alas majestuosas, tan parecidas a los gansos e incluso más grandes que las suyas.

"¿No te da miedo que las vean?"

"Cariño… ellos no las ven" le dijo extendiendo una sonrisa gratificante. "Sólo podrán ver lo que le ha pasado a tu ropa. Pero más allá de eso, eres una jovencita encantadora, común y corriente."

Serena secaba sus lágrimas sonriendo también. "¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Kakyuu. Soy una Guardiana."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Te llevaré a casa, esto también lo deben saber tus padres."

"Mis papás… bueno… en realidad… son una pareja un poquito diferente."

Kakyuu sonrió aún más. "Me alegro, así ellos entenderán que tienen una hija un poquito diferente."

.:S&S:.

Seiya ingresó a su departamento encontrándose a Rei en la sala.

"Hola, Rei" saludó indiferente antes de cruzar la estancia hacia su recámara.

"¿Hola, Rei?" Chilló herida "¿eso es todo lo que tienes para tu hermanita?"

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dijo quitándose la camisa mecánicamente.

"¿Tal vez mi preocupación por tu comportamiento tan extraño?" ironizó tapándose los ojos al ver que su hermano se disponía a quitarse también la camiseta.

"Bueno ya me viste, aquí estoy. Todo perfecto." Señaló agitado.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó al notar su prisa por empacar ropa en una maleta pequeña.

"Preparo mis cosas, salgo de viaje en unos minutos."

"¿A dónde?"

"A Kyoto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Serena me espera" respondió metiendo también una sombrilla. "No es mentira del todo" se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Serena? ¿Otra vez esa niña?"

"Resulta que esa niña como tú la llamas es más grande que tú. Ya tiene 24"

"Uy! Qué grande está!" ironizó "Casi de tu edad de no ser por tener ocho años menos"

Seiya se detuvo en seco, no lo había pensado… pero qué importaba. Era lo menos que le interesaba en ese momento.

"Y si fueran diez me importaría lo mismo" señaló tranquilamente con una amplia sonrisa mientras salía de la recámara rumbo a la cocina "Hermana… créeme. Eso no me importa. Estoy loco si eso quieres escuchar, ahora… si me disculpas…" Tomó dos botellas de bebidas energetizantes y un recipiente con lo que parecía un almuerzo olvidado antes de cerrar su refrigerador. "…tengo un viaje de 8 horas que me espera"

"¿No son seis?"

"Oh cierto! Olvidé decir que no es Kyoto exactamente, pero en fin… Te veo la próxima semana!" y con ello cerró la puerta tras de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos los lectores. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. <strong>

**En lo personal me gustó y creo que es un avance más en la historia de ambos personajes. **

**Sólo una cosa por aclarar, la niña que le dio el nombre a Seiya es Diana, hija de Luna y Artemis.**

**Por favor déjenme un review si les gusto :)**

**.:Resuri:.**


	5. Galleta y bombón

**.:Lágrimas de Luna:.  
><strong>_Por Resuri-chan_

**Capítulo IV  
>Galleta y bombón<strong>

* * *

><p>Manejé toda la tarde del miércoles, mis ojos debieron haberse cansado con tanto ajetreo y falta de descanso pero la verdad era que estaba emocionado. Me sentía como un completo adolescente, de esos que pierden la noción del miedo entregados a la euforia de una aventura. Tanto tiempo tenía yo encerrado en la ciudad que difícilmente mi auto se desplazaba en terrenos como aquellos. Fincas y fincas arroceras llenas de animales lentos y paisajes verdes. Era como si el tiempo no existiera allí entre pastos, flores y semillas. Debo admitir que era la primera vez que me emocionaba un lugar tan remoto siendo yo un hombre nacido, educado y crecido en la enorme Tokio.<p>

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de Yaten regañándome por teléfono cuando iniciaba la carretera. No podía creer mi "arranque de locura" y mucho menos fiarse de las palabras de Taiki, después de todo en su mundo cuadrado no existía la confianza a extraños y mucho menos las coincidencias.

Debo admitir que hay momentos en los que no logro entender cómo dos personas tan diferentes nos hicimos tan amigos, pero a estas alturas de la amistad me conformaba con saber que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptar éste tipo de reacciones y en mi caso, éste tipo de actitudes.

Sin embargo, sé que dentro de toda esa estrechez mental y rigidez social, Yaten guardaba muy profundos sentimientos hacia sus allegados. Simplemente su manera de controlar su miedo es a través de regaños y gritos. Métodos muy complicados que sólo Minako pudo ablandar.

Sonreí. Cómo el amor puede romper prejuicios cual flecha perforando una armadura. Serena simplemente me había cambiado por completo. En algún pasado tan sólo me hubiera decidido a dejarla ir, pero ella era diferente, lo sabía mi corazón y el sexto sentido que tengo clavado en la nuca. Aquél responsable de los escalofríos y punzadas extrañas en el pecho.

Nadie me había mirado de aquella manera, ni hecho sentir calidez entre mis costillas con un simple gesto, mucho menos si se trataba de un beso. Podía jurar que existía una conexión entre los dos, como si mi cuerpo y alma le pertenecieran por completo. Y efectivamente estaba asustado, pero como he dicho, mi estado de adolescente tardío cambiaban ese temor por excitación y allí estaba yo, leyendo el letrero de bienvenida a una hermosa provincia llamada Soraku.

.:S&S:.

Haruka Tenouh manejaba su camioneta mientras miraba ansiosamente la tremenda cortada que dividía su pulgar entre sangre, pedazos de uña y carne. No es que no le doliera la herida, pero estaba más preocupada por el enfado de su amada que por el riesgo de infectarse, la cicatriz o el mismo dolor de los puntos.

El sonido rítmico del motor y la vista llena de casas de madera con teja le ayudaban a relajarse un poco, después de todo su jornada había terminado, pero su mano estropeada la mantenía estresada. Desearía tener a su pequeña rubia con ellas otra vez pues su ángel siempre tuvo el don de curar las heridas más espantosas a través de sus manos y el pasar de unos días.

Pero desde su abandono sus manos habían ido coleccionando cicatrices que a veces le avergonzaban bastante cuando acariciaba a su pareja por las noches, sabía que unas manos tan ásperas algún día iban a acabar con la pasión que podía despertar en ellas al momento de amar.

Suspiró apagando la camioneta, se sentía torpe de hacer todo con una sola mano. Pero ingeniándoselas, de un brinco llegó al suelo y pateando la puerta, logró cerrarla. Sus zancadas eran largas y apresuradas, pues cada vez brotaba más sangre de la herida.

"Michiru!" llamó un tanto nerviosa.

"Estamos en la cocina, Haruka. Ven!"

¿Estamos? Eso no iba nada bien para su herida "¿Podrías venir un momento por favor…?"

Una risilla nerviosa se escuchó antes de murmurar "Vamos, algo le pasó a tu madre."

¡¿Madre? Parada en el recibidor, su cerebro tardó una fracción de segundo para pensar en su pequeño ángel. Pero ningún recuerdo podía competir con la visión de Serena apareciendo por el umbral de la sala.

"Hola, mamá"

.:S&S:.

En la calidez de la puesta del sol, Artemis erguía su espalda sentado en posición de Loto. Algunas estrellas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia y su mirada se perdía en ellas. Eran tan hermosas en el firmamento, cargadas de energía que revitalizaban sus fuerzas noche con noche, incluso las de luna nueva cuando más falta le hacía su regente, más parecía añorar las estrellas.

"¿Padre..?"

La voz delicada de la chiquilla de ojos rosas arrancó una sonrisa en su rostro aún sin abrir los ojos. "Ven, Diana. Medita conmigo."

Cuidando su yukata, se sentó a su lado cerrando los ojos "Gracias, papá"

Él amplió su sonrisa, a pesar de las formalidades del templo y la educación estricta de Luna, Diana resultó ser una jovencilla dócil y muy noble. Siempre cariñosa y risueña, idéntica a Usagi. Ambas nacidas en el templo destinadas a convertirse en guardianas de la luna y posibles candidatas a ser princesas.

Sin embargo, tras el desastre de años atrás, el templo se volvió aún más estricto con la libertad de los guardianes pues justamente en un paseo, Usagi, nunca volvió, había sido arrebatada de los brazos de Luna en una emboscada de espectros.

Así que su esposa también había cambiado, diez años antes, aún en su plena juventud, Luna era de las guardianas más entusiastas y risueñas de todo el templo, sin embargo ahora sólo mostraba facciones rígidas y tristes. Pues aún cuando Usagi regresara por sus propios medios al templo, nunca fue la misma, se había hecho llamar Serena, bajo la enseñanza humana de personas del campo. Ignorante de su destino e incapaz de utilizar sus poderes correctamente. El tiempo le había jugado en contra y mientras otras guardianas de su edad habían dominado sus esencias, ella tan sólo era una chiquilla perdida, consentida y muy necia.

No. Artemis se aseguraría que ninguna guardiana fuese arrebatada de ese templo otra vez.

.:S&S:.

"Creo que llegaste en el momento indicado" susurró Michiru observando a su hija cubrir las heridas de Haruka. "Esta vez te deshiciste la mano, cariño" comentó preocupada.

"Estaba distraída" justificó apenada "Lo siento."

"Sanará en un par de días" indicó la rubia con una sonrisa "Por cierto, mamá, huele delicioso"

Michiru entonces echó un vistazo al horno por el arco de la cocina "Parece que ya están listas. Ahora regreso"

"Extrañaba tanto esto…!" susurró Serena "Ya quiero probarlas!"

"Ésta ha sido tu casa siempre, y siempre lo será." Comenzó con voz grave "¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?"

Serena disminuyó su sonrisa "Sí, mamá… Ahora sé quién soy"

"Y… "Haruka esquivó su mirada, temerosa de si quiera hacer la pregunta por miedo a la respuesta. "¿Te quedarás?"

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza. "Lo siento… pero no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo"

Haruka se mordió el labio "¿Podemos saber por qué?"

"Es complicado… creo que es mejor no tocar el tema." Dijo con la mirada esquiva.

Pronto Serena sintió una mano áspera sobre su mejilla. Evidentemente no le molestó por el contario la miró a los ojos. "Respeto lo que sientes, pero quiero que entiendas que nosotras siempre estaremos aquí para ti. No sé si sea un secreto, pero sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea."

Michiru entró nuevamente en la habitación dejando un plato lleno de bocaditos dulces en la mesa.

"Así es, Serena, nosotras estamos felices de tenerte nuevamente."

"Gracias, mamá Michiru" Dijo con voz entrecortada sintiendo anidarse lágrimas en sus ojos. "La verdad es que sólo he venido porque no sé si podré volver a verlas." Ambas mujeres se miraron mutuamente antes de regresar su vista a su hija. "No sé qué suceda después pero… he venido a despedirme"

.:S&S:.

Seguramente Taiki Sasaki habría vivido en esa provincia por mucho tiempo pero no los últimos meses, había variaciones en las calles que lo condujeron precisamente a su actual estado: Perdido.

Sin embargo, había un sexto sentido dentro de Seiya que lo guiaba siempre y cada ocasión que se perdía por falta de indicaciones, él mismo se encontraba aún sin saber a donde iba.

Así que estacionó su coche en lo que parecía el final de la calle y se decidió a buscar la casa a pie, después de todo aquél coche le habría costado muchos meses de salario como para subirlo por empedrados.

Al fin llegó a la casa Tenouh, pues concordaba a la perfección con la descripción del detective. Era una combinación perfecta entre lo rústico del trabajo de campo y lo estético del arte. Luego de animarse a tocar la puerta, una hermosa mujer le recibió. Su voz suave le tranquilizó.

"¿Diga?"

"Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y busco a la señorita Serena Tsukino."

La mujer arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo "Creo que se equivoca, ésta es la casa de la familia Tenouh"

"Es cierto, perdóneme. Busco a Serena Tenouh. ¿es su hija?"

Michiru lo miró más de lo que le agradaba al pelinegro. Pero después de un momento cerró la puerta mientras decía "Permítame ir por ella".

Breves instantes pasaron en los que Seiya se debatía si la primera impresión habría sido mala. Entonces Serena abrió la puerta con fuerza "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Seiya tragó saliva… de pronto no sabía qué decir. No podía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, pues lo tacharía de demente, ni que la había investigado con Taiki y ahora sabía mil cosas de ella, tampoco podía decirle todo lo que deseaba ayudarla y todo lo que ya había hecho por ella.

"Eh.. bueno… una chica en el templo me pidió que—"

"Calla" dijo suavemente cambiando el semblante. "Primero pasa"

Seiya se quitó los zapatos notando únicamente calzado femenino y su nerviosismo aumentó. "¿Puedo dejar esto aquí?"

"Sí. Pasa. Mamá hizo galletas. Espero que te gusten."

"De acuerdo." Llegaron a la sala y Seiya observó a otra mujer con un semblante mucho más serio. "Buenas tardes"

Su voz le impactó no tanto por lo grave sino por lo gélidas.

"Tenouh Haruka. Tú eres…?"

"Kou Seiya"

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"Tokio"

"¿Has venido en tren?"

"Eh.."

"Mamá…!" Haruka miró a su hija sorprendida "Por favor, permítenos hablar a solas."

"Muy bien" dijo echando una última mirada al pelinegro.

Al salir la castaña, Serena lo perforó con la mirada. "Te escucho"

Seiya tragó saliva. "Una niña, más bien una jovencita de ojos rosas, me ha pedido que…" dudó antes de seguir "que te cuide…"

Serena rió fuertemente "Has venido desde Tokio porque Diana te lo pidió?" Una pausa incómoda seguida del sarcasmo "¿Y cómo pretendes cuidarme?" Una pausa corta en donde Seiya sólo carraspeó intentando articular palabra "Seiya… ya te lo había dicho… no necesito tu ayuda…"

"Tal vez pero quiero ayudarte!"

Serena negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué?"

Seiya la miró a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa "Porque quiero estar contigo"

.:S&S:.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago en cuanto entraron en la sala. Mamá Haruka tan protectora como siempre… y Seiya tan impredecible…

Llevaba ya diez minutos con el corazón martillando más fuerte de lo normal, volver a ver a Seiya en un lugar tan vulnerable como su casa le hacía tener a flor de piel los sentimientos que en Tokio se negaba tan rotundamente a confesar. ¿Por qué aparecía en su vida cuando estaba a punto de acabar? Le quedaba claro que los días que le quedasen sería para disfrutarlos con sus seres queridos, pero Seiya no estaba dentro de ese círculo… o al menos no en los últimos diez años. ¿Cómo podría una persona entrar en tu vida tan abruta y fuertemente?

"No me conoces"

Respondió finalmente ante aquellos ojos llenos de cariño, llenos de esperanza y de ilusión. ¿Quién en su sano juicio conduce muchas horas para estar a tu lado por si algo malo sucede?

"Entonces déjame hacerlo"

Se acercó un poco y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al contacto pues era idéntico al de Haruka pidiéndole algo a Michiru. De inmediato quitó sus manos, levantándose en el acto.

"No me hagas esto…"

Seiya también se levantó recuperando una de sus manos, luego rodeando su cintura con la otra.

"Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad" Suplicó sosteniendo su blanca mano con la suya a la altura de sus labios en un tierno beso.

"Seiya…" Su vientre estallaba en mariposas al compás de los latidos de su corazón "tú bien sabes que no soy una mujer común y corriente." Ahora esos labios parecían decididos a besar los suyos. "No soy humana…" La distancia se acortaba "Sólo podría hacerte daño."

Un suave beso bastó para detonar sus emociones acumuladas durante toda una vida. Y por un instante se sintió normal, más que nunca pareció encajar en el mundo. En ese instante todo cobraba sentido, no era más una niña extraña con poderes extraños en una casa extraña con una familia extraña, ya no era una guardiana extraña en un templo extraño obedeciendo a gente extraña… en ese instante, todo parecía encajar. En ese momento pudo disfrutar la libertad, el amor y la felicidad.

Se encontró saboreando el encuentro con ansias, con una urgencia que nunca había conocido, enterrando sus manos en las sienes del pelinegro, acariciándole su cuero cabelludo, acercándolo a ella, suplicándole que no terminara. Tan sólo por ese instante quiso disfrutarlo todo, sólo por ese instante se quiso librar de toda su pena, su dolor…

Apretó sus ojos intentando retener la sensación en su alma, al abrirlos se encontró con la luna asomándose por la ventana y el beso se rompió.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo dejar que esto pase. Al menos no así." Besó su mejilla pronunciando el beso antes de soltarlo. "Agradezco tu interés, en verdad. Pero no puedes quedarte aquí—"

"Podría hospedarm—"

"Porque no podría atenderte, he venido a disfrutar de ellas… y de este lugar como si fuera la última vez." Sonrió con tristeza.

Seiya parecía sostener una batalla interna de pensamientos. "¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?"

Sin poder decirlo en voz alta, se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza suavemente. "Te acompañaré a la puerta"

.:S&S:.

Seiya se negaba a entender su rotunda negativa. Dos minutos antes lo había besado con un sentimiento que nunca había recibido de nadie, ni si quiera de su primer amor, por quien había dado tanto amor y tanto tiempo. Serena era diferente, no era la primera vez que amaba a alguien pero definitivamente si era la primera vez que se enamoraba de esta forma, de alguien que le mereciera. Luego de varias decepciones entre un interés financiero, celos excesivos y finalmente infidelidad, no podía dejar de pensar en Serena como su pareja definitiva. De esas que quieres para toda tu vida y que significan todo.

Pero ella simplemente no lograba verlo por su naturaleza diferente.

Se encontró anhelando el momento de la despedida sólo para poder besarla nuevamente, más su deseo de quedarse a su lado no podía rendirse en una despedida.

Al pasar por el arco de la cocina ella reparó en una bandeja de galletas, llevándose una a la boca, antes de ofrecerle la bandeja a él.

"No, gracias..."

"Anda. Son deliciosas." Sonrió la rubia "Además así tu viaje no habrá sido en vano."

Seiya tomó la galleta, tenía base de chispas de chocolate y encima malvavisco blanco. Sonrió un momento antes de morderla, después de todo, Serena era suave y muy dulce a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en su mundo.

Mordió el dulce con una sonrisa ladeada. "Aunque está muy buena, la galleta no fue lo mejor de mi viaje… fuiste tú."

Serena se ruborizó y siguió caminando hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, notó que no había rastros de su coche.

"¿Has venido caminando?"

"No, pero mi coche está estacionado unas cuadras abajo."

"Oh.."

"¿Podrías acompañarme?"

Serena asintió, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Al regresar su mirada a él notó que la esperaba con el brazo extendido, debido a lo cual puso los ojos en blanco.

"Todo un caballero"

"No uses sarcasmo conmigo, señorita"

Serena rió antes de tomar su brazo y comenzar a bajar por el empedrado. "Es una lástima no haberme despedido de tus mamás"

Serena se sorprendió "No parece importante que sean, tu sabes…"

"¿Sobreprotectoras?"

La rubia volvió a reír. "También, pero me refería a que son—"

"Consentidoras?"

"Ya basta! Sabes a lo que me refiero!" chilló indignada

"Pues sí, te consiente demasiado." Sonrió mirándola a los ojos. "bombón, son una pareja encantadora."

"No me digas así"

"Lo siento… es que eres muy dulce"

"Gracias… supongo…"

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del vehículo sin sabir exactamente qué decir.

"Creo que viajaré directo a casa… este lugar parece lindo, pero si me quedo, me veré tentado a visitarte"

"Gracias por entender…"

Lo que pasó fue un abrazo cálido, a pesar de su suavidad, ambos soltaron su cariño entre sus brazos. Antes de que pudiera separarse, Seiya tomó su barbilla y volvió a besarla.

Esa boca le resultaba exquisita, perfecta. Fue un beso corto, pero bastante bien correspondido. Ella parecía un farolillo navideño aunque un farolillo no podía sonreirle como ella.

"Cuidate, bombón."

Ella giró sobre sus talones mientras aseveraba "Que no soy un bombón."

Incapaz de moverse hasta perderla de vista, se mantuvo quieto observando dolorosamente el ritmo de sus cabellos. Dejar ir a quien quieres voluntariamente… se convierte simplemente en una escena tortuosa.

Comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando se escuchó un estruendo, cómo si acabase de caer un rayo bastante cerca, seguido de una nube de polvo proveniente de su casa. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de que la polvadera le cegara fue la silueta de Serena corriendo.

.:S&S:.

Serena avanzó tan pronto sus alas se lo permitieron entre tanto polvo. Tocando el piso, invocó al poder del viento, el cual llegó de inmediato cortando la explosión a su paso. La puerta principal estaba deshecha al igual que los muebles más cercanos a ella. Conforme corrió por el pasillo devastado su corazón empezaba a temer lo peor.

"¡¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá Michiru?¡¿Mamá Haruka?"

Silencio. Subió las escaleras esperando encontrarlas pero sólo encontró recámaras vacías.

"¡Bombón!" Seiya entró a la habitación tomándola de los hombros.

"Tengo que encontrarlas… es ella. Lo sé. Está aquí."

Como afirmando sus palabras, una segunda explosión se escuchó desde afuera seguida de un disparo.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió la ventana corrediza hacia arriba y con agilidad trepo al marco de un salto que a Seiya le dio la impresión de que fuera una rana. Y desde ahí saltó.

Serena pudo escuchar el grito de terror de Seiya pero no le importó. A media caida, sus alas hicieron acto de presencia y majestuosamente comenzó a desplazarse hacia el almacén de su madre que no era más que una bodega afuera de la casa. Mientras se acercó observó a Haruka tendida en el suelo reposando sólo la cabeza y un hombro en la puerta, inconsciente.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió el impacto en su costado izquierdo. Cayó fuertemente en el pasto, rodando un poco hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de su madre. Al incorporarse sintió una punzada en donde habría recibido el golpe y apretando los dientes miró a su oponente.

"Galaxia…"

Ella caminaba soberbia, mirándola despectivamente. A pesar de caminar entre tierra y pasto, podía distinguir el sonido de sus tacones enterrándose y saliendo del suelo de su jardín. Sus ojos destilaban excitación al ver a Serena en ese estado.

"Finalmente ha llegado el día en que venza a la última princesa…" Rió fuertemente antes de invocar al rayo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Finalmente pude actualizar, y no por falta de inspiración sino de tiempo... ¬¬ En fin! Les presento un capítulo más de esta historia en mi cabeza :P Espero les guste y si es así les pido me dejen review n.n**

**.:Resuri:.**


	6. Confrontación

**.:Lágrimas de Luna:.  
><strong>_Por Resuri-chan_

**Capítulo V  
>Confrontación <strong>

* * *

><p>Corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron. Serena había saltado impulsivamente de la ventana. Momento en que mi corazón casi se paralizaba, por un segundo sentí que la perdía y el miedo estrujó mi corazón con fuerza. Luego con asombro observé como flotó de la nada y se desplazó acostada en el aire. Entonces salí corriendo de la habitación. Crucé la casa con ansias y luego el jardín con terror. Serena estaba tendida en el piso con gesto de dolor.<p>

A su lado, una mujer que yo ya conocía lo suficiente para odiarla, la asesina de mi mariposa, la cazadora de mi bombón. Tan bella y atractiva como le resultaría una planta carnívora a un insecto. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con un pantalón de cuero tan pegado que no dejaba detalles a la imaginación, su torso vestía una blusa naranja metálica que molestaba a vista incluso de noche, comparada con Serena se notaba una diferencia grande en madurez física y porte, mi bombón por el contrario vestía unos pantalones cortos y un blusón blanco de tirantes cual adolescente en vacaciones de verano.

Cualquier humano común y corriente veneraría a Galaxia como una preciosidad y probablemente no vería algo extraordinario en Serena. Pero yo ya no me consideraba un humano común y corriente, la verdad me había cambiado.

"Vaya, vaya… veo que no aprendiste nada de la última vez que te di una paliza" La vi con tanto odio que me resultó frustrante su carcajada al verme. "Despídete de tu humano, princesita"

Tan sólo alcancé a ver la aglomeración de energía en sus dedos cuando el rayo me estaba alcanzando. Pero luego de apretar los ojos sólo pude respirar un hermoso olor a vainilla y limón. Estaba suspendido en el aire y luego chocando contra algo suave. Abrí los ojos y me encontré enterrado en la clavícula de Serena, quien yacía abrazándome en el piso a varios metros de distancia del agujero que causó el ataque de Galaxia.

"Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda" dijo entrecortadamente y yo me levanté de inmediato. "Vete, Seiya"

"Ayudaré a Haruka y a Michiru."

Galaxia ya estaba formulando otro ataque cuando Serena me dio la espalda interponiéndose nuevamente entre nosotros. "¡Vete!"

Sabía que podía ayudarla… así que corrí hacia Haruka. Tenía un corte en la cabeza del que brotaba un hilo de sangre, pero lo que más me preocupaba era su pierna que adoptaba una posición incongruente a su esqueleto.

Sin pensarlo mucho la tomé en brazos y me dispuse a cargarla cuando susurró el nombre de su esposa. Temiendo por el estado de Michiru, decidí a verificar su estado antes de llevar a Haruka al carro. "La ayudaré." Murmuré a modo de respuesta ingresando a la bodega. Efectivamente ahí estaba Michiru, quien parecía estar mejor pero inconsciente por completo. La levanté del piso y la recosté sobre unos bultos de lo que parecían semillas. Alguna vez Rei me había invitado a un curso de primeros auxilios y estúpidamente me negué. Ahora me arrepentía.

Salí nuevamente del almacén tomando a Haruka en mis brazos, a pesar de ser una mujer de campo con músculos marcados, era bastante delgada y liviana. No podía ver a Serena ni a Galaxia por ningún lado y eso me daba tiempo de cumplir mi tarea. Por más que apresuré mi paso, mi avance era lento, mi condición no era la óptima y maldecía por lo bajo.

Entonces un grito de Serena llamó mi atención y alcancé a ver cómo se estrellaba contra la pared del almacén. "Ayúdala…" susurró su madre "Déjame y ayúdala…"

Frustración. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por Serena, ella era superior, pero en algo coincidía con Haruka, debía intentarlo. Dejándola recostada en una jardinera, me dispuse a correr nuevamente al almacén. Al llegar junto a Serena, la tomé en brazos, obligándola a abrir los ojos. "¡Te dije que te fueras!"

"No puedo dejarte aquí!"

"¡Tienes que irte!" chilló zafándose de su agarre.

Serena lanzó un látigo de agua en dirección al trueno que se avecinaba provocando una explosión de vapor al choque. Y entre la ligera neblina, no vi cuando Galaxia me tomó por el cuello.

"¡Mira lo que tengo, princesia…!"

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mucho dolor en el abdomen y la impotencia de no poder respirar.

.:S&S:.

Galaxia lo sostenía desde la garganta cual muñeco de trapo limitándole la respiración. Serena observó el primer golpe acertado en su abdomen y chilló de dolor. Dolor de verlo siendo lastimado, siendo la primera vez que sentía el dolor ajeno en su propio corazón.

Invocando al viento, logró un golpe certero que Galaxia evadió no sin antes salir lastimada. Un ligero rasguño en su mejilla. Suficiente para lograr su enfado. Seiya por el contrario fue sostenido por el viento hasta depositarlo suavemente en el pavimento.

Sonrió al verlo tranquilo, y después miró a Galaxia decidida.

"Las princesas venimos a esta tierra a protegerla de engendros como tú. A procurar la paz y luchar por un mejor hogar. Nuestra labor es noble, no ambiciosa ni egoísta. Eso nos hace diferentes a ustedes los espectros. Nunca te perdonaré haber matado a mis hermanas ni a lastimar a quienes más quiero. Te haré pagar en nombre de la Luna."

Galaxia frunció el seño. "Eres la última princesa viviente, el poder de tus hermanas yace en mí. Será mejor que te rindas, conejita… entrégame tu semilla estelar y evítate el dolor de seguir sufriendo. Soy mucho más fuerte que tú."

"Lo siento, pero mi misión es más importante que la tuya. De mí depende el bienestar de muchas personas, un espectro como tú nunca saciará su sed de poder y aniquilaría a cientos de víctimas, humanos o guardianes… No puedo permitirlo."

Galaxia provocó unas chispas que iluminaron el ambiente por unos segundos, la noche mostraba una luna menguante a uno o dos días de convertirse en luna nueva. Días en los que Serena se sabía más vulnerable.

Serena respiró sintiendo los elementos a su alrededor. Nunca supo controlar un sólo elemento y lo sentía por Kakyuu. No había sido la mejor pupila, en lugar de conjurar al viento, jugueteaba con el agua o encendía ráfagas de fuego. A pesar de todo, no tenía idea de cómo llamaba a la naturaleza, simplemente lo hacía, como cuando te sumerges en una alberca y tus piernas encuentran el nivel de la superficie para iniciar el nado.

Concentró sus sentimientos en el ambiente y a su llamado acudieron agujas de agua que atacaron al espectro, pero éste se movía de un lado a otro acercándose entre movimiento y movimiento. El viento no se hizo esperar y Galaxia se encontró a sí misma esquivando tajos de aire que le amenazaban. Finalmente, cuando estuvo más cerca, el fuego cobró vida enroscándola con fuerza, pero creando una explosión de chispas, el fuego se redujo a humo.

Serena respiraba agitadamente, utilizar tantos conjuros estaba acabando con su energía. Galaxia creó una barra de energía tal como Beryl lo habría hecho la vez que la conoció. De su otra mano brotó un trozo de cristal punzo cortante parecido al arma que Neherenia manejara en vida, sin embargo, a diferencia del de su hermana, éste era más pequeño y notablemente más grotesco.

De un momento a otro, Serena se encontró esquivando ataques espantosos entre energía y cristales, valiéndose de sus conjuros y su agilidad para correr, volar, saltar… habilidades que definitivamente le debía a Haruka.

Un primer corte brotó de su hombro a causa del espejo de Galaxia, después el dolor aumentó con una quemadura provocada por el rayo de su arma derecha. El cansancio la azotaba, pero Serena no estaba perdiendo del todo, Galaxia también estaba exhausta y sufría algunos cortes en los brazos, además de los tirones que presentaban sus pantalones, dejando entrever golpes y sangre en su piel blanca.

-Por favor, Luna plateada- pensaba desesperada –Por favor, bríndame tus poderes en esta noche oscura…-

Colocando sus manos en posición de plegaria sobre su pecho comenzó a acumular energía blanca, intentaría su invocación más complicada.

"¿Así que quieres llevarlo a esos extremos? Bien… yo también puedo hacerlo!"

Desde su posición, el espectro separó sus piernas y extendió sus brazos llamando a una energía bastante negativa. Serena cerró los ojos sintiendo la presencia de su contrincante, debía intentarlo. Luna siempre habló del alcance de la energía negativa, pero Artemis también había dicho algo muy cierto: La energía negativa sólo podía destruir, nunca sanar. En cambio, la energía positiva era capaz incluso de disolver cualquier negatividad hasta su origen más puro.

El cansancio se reflejaba en sus sienes perleadas y sus cabellos escurridos en su nuca. Una vez los elementos se encontraban a su alrededor, sus cabellos ondearon al son de las vibraciones de su corazón. Una imagen sin duda hermosa. Galaxia por el contrario destilaba odio hasta su último poro.

El tiempo terminó y ambas lanzaron sus ataques. El choque de energías creó una luz sumamente pronunciada que emanaba desde sus manos hasta el punto de encuentro. El impacto provocaba que la ropa y sus cabellos se sacudieran fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Finalmente, el ataque de Galaxia fue absorbido por la energía de Serena para luego crear una explosión de luz que lanzó a ambas mujeres de espaldas.

Galaxia cayó al suelo en un sonido seco con un alarido, pero tan sólo bastaron unos momentos para reincorporarse. Serena se estrelló contra el almacén, y del lugar donde cayó, ni siquiera se movió. Su respiración agitada se fue debilitando. No podía seguir, ni siquiera hallaba fuerzas para levantarse. Tan sólo observó a Galaxia acercarse con una sonrisa y su mano extendida, mostrándole la palma.

"Llego tu hora" Sonrió.

Serena pudo sentir cómo algo de su interior era llamado en contra de su voluntad, seguramente el mismo sentimiento que tuvieron sus hermanas. A pesar de no ser algo físico, podía sentir el desgarre interno que le provocaba su semilla estelar. Ahora entendía por qué Kakyuu habría muerto desangrada… Al menos en su cuerpo físico…

El dolor se intensificaba. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, estaba a punto de morir. Entonces observó cómo Galaxia dilató sus pupilas en dolor al ritmo en que su sangre salpicaba su propia ropa. El impacto había sido directo en su omóplato derecho.

Seiya le había disparado.

Para su alivio, Serena sintió cómo su semilla regresaba a su sitio, mientras Galaxia intentaba detener la hemorragia con su mano, y con la otra inició una invocación que hasta ese momento no había usado. Varias mariposas salieron de sus manos, no eran rojas sino de un naranja que resultaba grotesco a la vista. Pero antes de que el enjambre llegase al pelinegro, éste ya había disparado dos veces la escopeta de Haruka.

.:S&S:.

Seiya temblaba de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien. No tenía idea de las consecuencias que eso le traería legal y espiritualmente, pero no le importó. Tan sólo corrió hacia Serena en un intento por socorrerla.

En cuando había recuperado la conciencia, fue testigo del enfrentamiento, sintiendo una amarga desesperación al notar cómo Serena batallaba para defenderse, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudase. De pronto, encontró en el pasto la escopeta con la que Haruka habría recibido a Galaxia momentos antes. Eso explicaba el disparo, seguido de la explosión y la posición de ambas antes de la llegada de Serena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó el arma y arremetió contra ese engendro maligno, quien no conforme con nada, había torturado a su bombón con saña.

Al llegar a su lado, notó que Serena respiraba muy despacio, estaba agotada. Dejó la escopeta para tomarla en brazos cuando, a sus espaldas, el cuerpo de Galaxia se movió. Seiya sólo pudo darle la espalda esperando que cualquier ataque cayera sobre su cuerpo y no el de su amada. Apretó los ojos esperando el impacto, pero sólo el silencio logró despertar su curiosidad. Al girar despacio no la vio. Galaxia había desaparecido.

.:S&S:.

Serena abrió los ojos en plena madrugada. No sabía donde estaba, pero sabía que era una cama. El descanso le habría servido para recuperar energías y ahora sus heridas comenzaban a curarse. Era otra de las virtudes de ser princesa, la sanación.

Intentó moverse con el afán de buscar a sus madres cuando sintió un bulto sobre su vientre. Al girar la vista se topó con un Seiya dormido a su lado, sobre las sábanas, abrazándola… o al menos eso parecía.

Seiya despertó por el movimiento y llevó su mano hasta su espalda para abrazarla por completo. "Hola."

"A pesar de todo no te fuiste."

"¿Cómo podría dejarte?"

"¿Qué pasó con mis mamás?"

"Las llevé a una clínica. Haruka tiene fracturada una pierna y Michiru se quedó para cuidarla, en realidad ella no tiene más que contusiones menores."

"Debiste dejarlas aquí. Yo iba a cuidarlas, a sanarlas!"

Seiya rió un poco "Justamente ellas dijeron que dirías eso, pero ellas creen que eres tú la que necesita descansar… Bombón, por un momento te perdía…"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "No me digas así"

Seiya volvió a reír. "Usagi, entonces."

La rubia se exasperó soltando un suspiro antes de iniciar su explicación: "Dime Serena." Seiya notó con tristeza el tono molesto con que ella hablaba "Usagi es mi nombre original, en honor al conejo que está dentro de la Luna. Sin embargo, cuando llegué aquí era una bebé y ninguna de ellas lo sabía de modo que me nombraron Serena." Decidida, la joven retiró el brazo de Seiya y salió de la cama con un mohín enfadado. Sin embargo, al girarse a él, su expresión se tornó despectiva. "Yo descubrí mi identidad cuando regresé al Templo por mis propios medios tres años atrás, así que sólo acepté el apellido Tsukino para respetar mi naturaleza, más no mi identidad, esa me la dieron ellas."

"Entiendo."

"No, Seiya, no lo entiendes. No puedes. Aunque te contara toda mi historia no lo entenderías y eso es porque somos diferentes."

"No puedes saberlo si no lo has intentado, por favor, confía en mí." Y levantándose la rodeo entre sus brazos. "Dame la oportunidad."

Serena negó con la cabeza. "¿Tú qué ganarías con saberlo?"

"Tú lo dijiste… entenderte. Quiero entender a la persona que amo."

Quería gritarle mil cosas en su cara, ¿amarla? ¿acaso estaba loco? A penas si se conocían y no compartían casi nada en común. Quería reírse tan fuerte que lo lastimara, burlarse de aquella locura, lo sacaría de su casa, es más… tenía tantas ganas de simplemente largarse de ahí en busca de Haruka y Michiru sin importarle qué hiciera él… Podría jurar que le detestaba incluso por meterse en su vida, en su privacidad, en sus secretos y sus problemas… aunque ella lo había buscado, aunque Kakyuu lo hubiese involucrado realmente, todo tenía que ser culpa de Seiya… todo.

Porque de otra forma… ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia?

Quiso estrujar su cerebro, llevaba ya un par de minutos gritando en el silencio de su mente sin poder responder algo coherente. Algo que no sólo respondiera a Seiya sino que le diera respuesta a ella misma sobre todos sus sentimientos. Era verdad que no era del todo humana, pero en gran parte pertenecía a esa naturaleza con todo y sus necesidades más básicas. Apretó los ojos, sabía que llevaba toda su vida sola, y que no tan en el fondo había deseado esa media naranja que se cantaba en cualquier estación, aparecía en todo libro y se mostraba en cada filme con final feliz.

No, no quería estar sola, mucho menos morir sin haber abierto su corazón por completo. Sólo que no podía aceptárselo a Seiya, no era tan fácil. Abrió los ojos sintiendo la humedad en sus pestañas al hacerlo. Él estaba ahí, un tanto impaciente, esperando su respuesta. El contacto visual se prolongo más de la cuenta y Serena no lograba callar sus pensamientos enmarañados.

Fue entonces cuando leyó determinación en la mirada índigo, en un instante acortó la distancia y Serena sintió cómo la tomaba de la cintura antes de estrecharla en sus brazos. No alcanzando si quiera a articular palabra, sus labios sellaron su silencio en un beso apasionado que no dejaba lugar a la ternura, un beso que le quemó todas sus ideas y derritió ese témpano en su corazón. Un beso que finalmente ella respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Ya sé que he tardado en escribir pero estos días han sido bastante complicados para mí. Muchas gracias a mis lectores, en especial a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de retroalimentarme y alentarme a seguir esta historia :)<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**.:Resuri:.**


End file.
